


Paint It Black

by cathnotcat



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, implicit sex, profanities
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: black is the darkest colour. the result of the absence or complete absorption of visible light. black is bad. black is darkness. black is menace. black is cursed. black is evil, ill-omened. but black is our colour.do it. paint it. paint it black.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 67





	1. Teman Sejiwa

_who doesn't long for someone to hold? who knows how to love you without being told..._

Di dunia ini semua orang punya teman sejiwa. _Soulmate._ Seseorang yang diciptakan cuma untuk kamu, dan kamu untuknya.

Saling melengkapi, saling menyempurnakan, kalau kata mereka. Semesta akan mempertemukan, karena semesta selalu punya cara. Kalau tidak pun, tak apa. Hidup juga bisa bahagia walau kamu tidak berakhir dengan teman sejiwamu. Manusia punya pilihan. Tapi ketika dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang menurutmu sempurna, siapa yang akan menolak? Masih perlukah kita memilih?

Kim Wooseok lahir dari keluarga bahagia dimana ayah dan bundanya adalah teman sejiwa. Wooseok anak pertama dari dua bersaudara dan dari kecil sudah penuh dengan limpahan sayang. Jadi nggak heran kalau dulu, saat kecil, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera berulang tahun ke-18, supaya segera menerima tanda _soulmate_ dan bertemu dengan teman sejiwanya. Tak sabar untuk menghadapi indahnya romansa seperti yang ayah dan bundanya perlihatkan setiap hari.

Lima tahun setelah menerima tanda _soulmate_ -nya, Wooseok kini memiliki hidup yang cukup. Bahagia, bahkan. Di usianya yang baru dua puluh tiga tahun, Wooseok memiliki karir yang cemerlang. Bekerja sebagai _celebrity stylist_ yang memiliki ratusan ribu pengikut di media sosial, wara-wiri di dunia hiburan merupakan hal biasa bagi Wooseok. Menjadikan selebriti pria dan wanita sebagai manekin hidup yang bisa ia ubah gayanya sesuka hati, merupakan salah satu kesenangan utama baginya. Begitu juga dengan rasa ketika adrenalin itu begitu tinggi saat ia berada di balik panggung _fashion show_ dan harus memastikan semua model mengenakan baju yang tepat dengan cepat.

Oh, tapi sungguh, pekerjaan yang paling disukainya tentu saja memakaikan baju yang tepat pada kekasih modelnya, Lee Jinhyuk, dengan tinggi 185cm yang sungguh membuatnya terlihat tampan menggunakan apa saja. Wooseok tahu betul, celana dengan model seperti apa yang cocok, potongan kerah yang bagaimana yang akan menonjolkan leher indah kekasihnya itu. Wooseok tahu betul. Wooseok paling paham.

(Bagian terbaik dari setiap pemotretan yang berhubungan dengan Lee Jinhyuk mungkin berada di akhir, saat Wooseok dengan cekatan melucuti semua potongan kain yang dipakai oleh tubuh mahal itu.)

“Kak Wooseok!! Udah jam 8 lewat kaaak ini Jinhyuk udah dateng jemput lho!! Cepet turun kaaaak,” teriakan bunda terdengar dari lantai satu rumah keluarga Kim.

“Iyaaaaaaaaa!!” ada balasan dari Wooseok yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Hari ini ia terlihat ekstra tampan mengenakan kemeja Dior bermotif dan celana denim.

Terlihat santai dan kasual memang, sebab Wooseok harus bergerak seharian dan busana yang nyaman adalah pilihan yang tepat. “Bye bunda! Wooseok jalan, ya!!” Wooseok mencium kedua pipi bunda dan mengambil kotak bekal yang berisi sarapan untuknya dan Jinhyuk sambil berlari-lari kecil ke mobil Jinhyuk yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

 _“Hi, good morning!”_ Wooseok menutup pintu mobil, mencondongkan badan dan mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya, lalu duduk manis dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

 _“Morning,_ sayang. Ceria banget kamu hari ini?” Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar dan menjalankan mobil ke sebuah rumah tempat ia dan Wooseok akan melakukan _photoshoot._

“Seneng pagi-pagi udah bisa ketemu kamu hehehe,” iya, Wooseok memang seneng banget kalau dapat pekerjaan yang kebetulan melibatkan pacarnya itu. Jinhyuk itu, bahagianya Wooseok. Semua nggak akan apa-apa selama ada Jinhyuk, dan bagi Wooseok itu cukup.

Nggak perlu waktu lama untuk Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sampai ke rumah yang dituju. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan desain minimalis namun terlihat nyaman dan penuh tumbuhan. Rumah ini jelas-jelas bukan untuk ditinggali, namun disulap menjadi studio foto. Kalau Wooseok lihat-lihat, tempat ini memang cocok dengan _moodboard_ yang ia buat sesuai _brief_ dari brand. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan _photoshoot_ untuk brand _skincare,_ jadi untuk busana sebenarnya nggak ribet sama sekali. Hanya saja Wooseok juga bertugas untuk membuat konsep dan mengarahkan gaya. Sedangkan Jinhyuk, yang sedang menggandeng Wooseok masuk ke dalam rumah itut, adalah brand ambassador untuk campaign tersebut.

“Ini diaaaa pasangan muda kita, datang bersama,” ada suara Kim Jongin, fotografer yang biasa bekerja dengan keduanya, baik bersamaan atau terpisah. Dua orang yang dimaksud cuma tertawa sambil mendekati meja tempat staff berkumpul untuk briefing.

“Loh, _you guys are a couple?”_ ada tanya keluar dari Aya, CEO brand yang datang memantau.

“Ya, masa lo nggak tahu, sih? Pasangan abad ini, nih!!” Jongin menimpali. Kemudian melanjutkan cerita mengenai romantisnya hubungan Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang merupakan teman sejak kecil dan sudah lama saling naksir, pekerjaan yang beririsan di dunia fashion, hingga ke cincin yang kini melingkar di jari manis mereka, yada yada yada.

“Oh iya!! Gue nggak ngeh kalian pake cincin yang samaan. Keren desainnya! Ya ampun kebetulan banget ya? Jujur gue pilih Wooseok karena tahu _track record_ kerjaannya. Bukan karena kalian _couple._ Taunya malah udah pake cincin, ya!”

Ah… cincin. Dewasa ini bukan hal aneh bagi orang-orang untuk menggunakan sepasang cincin kembar yang biasanya didesain berdasarkan gambar tato alias tanda _soulmate_ mereka. Setiap orang yang ditakdirkan bersama akan memiliki tanda _soulmate_ berupa tato yang melingkar layaknya cincin di jari manis kiri mereka, dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama persis. Ada yang berupa guratan, ada pula gambaran puluhan bunga mini yang melingkar. Ada begitu banyak bentuk dari yang sesederhana hanya garis berwarna, hingga bentuk unik dan desain yang aneh. Cuma kamu dan teman sejiwamu yang punya. Sama persis. Tak ada beda segaris pun. Muncul ketika dua orang yang ditakdirkan bersama sudah melewati usia 18 tahun. Dan dari sana, semesta akan mempertemukan lewat garis takdir. Kamu pun bisa saja bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu bahkan sebelum dia menerima tanda miliknya, lalu baru sama-sama menyadari saat melihat tanda yang sama. Atau… kamu bisa saja tak sempat bertemu dengannya di kehidupanmu kali ini. Ingat, semesta itu lucu dan penuh intrik.

Tanda _soulmate_ itu… banyak orang yang menjadikannya sebagai pengganti cincin kawin. Toh, bentuknya persis seperti cincin kembar dan terkesan mengikat. Banyak pula yang kemudian membuat cincin berdasarkan tato tersebut. Seperti Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, misalnya. Ada cincin berwarna dasar hitam dengan desain _rustic_ dan terbuat dari perak. Dibuat dengan pelapisan rhodium hitam pada perak, hasilnya adalah tekstur aneh dengan lambang hati yang akan terbentuk bila kedua cincin disatukan. Cincin hitam itu, pengikat mereka berdua.

“Nunggu apaan lagi sih lo berdua? Kalian tuh ya, kalau kata artikel majalah remaja yang tempo hari gue baca tuh…. Apa ya disebutnya… OH!! _The real epitome of a perfect couple._ Kata mereka kalian tuh _couple goals._ Cie banget nggak tuh? Tinggal nikah aja ini mah hahahaha,” celetukan Jongin ini _harmless_ sebetulnya. Apalagi disertai tawa dan canda, hanya berharap kedua temannya cepat bersama dalam arti yang disahkan negara. Tapi ini pertanyaan sulit. Wooseok nggak suka pertanyaan ini.

Ada jeda. Ada jeda sepersekian detik yang mungkin tak disadari orang lain, tapi Jinhyuk tak mungkin melewatkan perubahan air wajah sang kekasih walau hanya sesaat. “Hahahaha yaelah bro, Wooseok aja baru ulang tahun ke-23 minggu kemaren. Kemudaan lah, masih panjang,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan tawa. Ah… Jinhyuk menyelamatkannya. Lagi. Seperti selalu.

“Nggak lah, Hyuk. Mana ada kecepetan, sih? Temen gue aja ada yang nggak berapa lama langsung nikah pas ketemu _soulmate_ -nya. Ada juga yang kelar kuliah langsung nikah.” Wooseok rasanya ingin mengutuk diri saat topik soal pernikahan ini tak habisnya dibicarakan.

“Waduh ngeri, mas. Nanti kalau nikah cepet-cepet kasian fans Jinhyuk patah hati semua. Nanti kalau demo ke rumah gue gimana?” ada tawa yang menyamarkan nada final di suaranya. _Tolong berhenti bahas soal ini,_ harapnya dalam hati.

“Hahahaha iya juga ya ngeri, kalian berdua fansnya sama banyaknya! Eh ya udah yuk, Jinhyuk ganti baju sama dandan dulu, gih. Wooseok itu wardrobe di kamar yang tengah ya yang pintunya biru,” good. Akhirnya Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan mengenai kisah cinta Wooseok dan Jinhyuk. Sekarang waktunya kerja. Fokus, Wooseok.

“Oke siap. Look pertama yang sweater hijau dulu kan, ya?” Wooseok bertanya sambil mengecek lembaran moodboard yang dijajakan di meja. Wooseok sudah mempersiapkan beberapa look dengan busana kasual yang tidak rumit untuk mencegah perhatian teralih ke sana. Bintang utama dari pemotretan kali ini adalah brand _skincare,_ jadi busana tidak seharusnya menjadi fokus. Wooseok dengan pintarnya mempersiapkan beberapa potong pakaian yang cocok namun tidak akan mencuri perhatian calon _customer_ dari produk yang akan dibawakan. _He knows how to make Jinhyuk look good without being too much. Easy. He knows that body too well._

 _Photoshoot_ hari ini begitu menyenangkan bagi Wooseok. Bayangkan kalau kamu bekerja sambil memperhatikan kekasihmu yang terlihat luar biasa tampan sedang berpose dan tersenyum. Surga. Wooseok mencicipi indahnya surga. Tiap berganti pakaian dan produk yang dipegang, Jinhyuk terlihat mengeluarkan sisi-sisinya yang lain. Tak heran kalau Jongin selalu memuji Jinhyuk yang bertindak seperti bunglon dan dengan mudahnya menyesuaikan diri. Berpose begini dan begitu, memberikan tatapan tajam, memberikan tatapan lembut, memiringkan kepala, memposisikan tangan. Jinhyuk tahu betul bagaimana harus memposisikan diri sebagai model dimana ia harus membuat produk yang ia iklankan terlihat menarik dan bukannya mencuri _spotlight._

_Mereka pake gue kan supaya orang beli produk mereka. Kalo gue nggak berhasil ntar gue nggak kerja, dong?_

Sweater hijau, kemeja putih, blazer abu-abu, hingga jaket denim, semua menghadirkan aura yang berbeda saat Jinhyuk memakainya. Kadang Jinhyuk terlihat penuh percaya diri dan dominasi, sekian bunyi _shutter_ kamera kemudian, Jinhyuk terlihat seperti pemuda manis yang ramah. Terlebih lagi ketika Wooseok dengan isengnya memakaikan topi beret yang membuat pemuda jangkung itu jadi lucu luar biasa. Itu baru penampilan, belum lagi kelakuan. Jinhyuk itu iseng. Suka menggoda. Ada banyak perlakuan kecil yang menimbulkan rona merah di wajah Wooseok dan pukulan kecil di lengan Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk yang beberapa kali mengerling nakal ke arahnya saat berpose, Jinhyuk yang menaikkan alis ketika mendapati Wooseok tak berkedip, hingga Jinhyuk yang berulang kali mencuri kecupan saat berganti baju.

Kalau realitanya seperti ini? Mana mungkin Wooseok tak bahagia? Bahkan bermimpi pun ia enggan karena mendapati dunia nyata jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Seharian sudah Jinhyuk berpose di depan kamera. Rasanya pegal juga. Matahari baru saja tenggelam dan Jinhyuk telah berganti baju dan siap meninggalkan lokasi karena tugasnya hari ini telah selesai. Beberapa kali ia mengecek smartphone-nya sambil menunggu Wooseok yang masih melakukan briefing terakhir mengenai hasil foto-foto tadi. “Yuk?” Wooseok bergelayut manja di lengan Jinhyuk yang sedang membalas beberapa chat dari agensinya. Jinhyuk mengunci smartphone-nya dan menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan di kepala Wooseok. “Yuk,” dan Jinhyuk menggandeng Wooseok ke arah mobil mereka, kemudian melaju ke rumah Jinhyuk yang hanya berbeda lima rumah jauhnya dari rumah Wooseok.

“Aku udah bilang bunda makan malem di rumah kamu, ya” Wooseok mengalihkan pandangan dari smartphone dan menoleh ke arah Jinhyuk.

“Rumahku sepi lho padahal. Papa mama kan lagi di Jogja terus Jinu nginep di rumah temennya.”

“Ya ngak apa-apa aku kangen aja tauk,”

“Kumat nih manjanya. Padahal seharian juga ketemu tapi bisa-bisanya kangen?”

“Ih?? Yaudah kalo nggak mau dikangenin!” Wooseok cemberut dan membuang muka. Ini sih Jinhyuk hafal banget. Merajuk manja karena ingin diberikan perhatian lebih. Satu tangan Jinhyuk melepaskan kemudi dan meraih tangan Wooseok dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

“Bercanda sayang. Ya boleh, lah? Emang mau kangen siapa lagi kalo bukan aku, hmm?”

Wooseok tersenyum puas. Jinhyuk selalu lembut, dan Wooseok suka itu.

-

Makan malam bersama itu merupakan salah satu rutinitas bagi mereka. Apalagi keduanya tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Kalau jadwal mereka sama-sama lowong, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk pasti makan bersama. Entah itu di luar, di rumah salah satu dari mereka, atau makan malam keluarga sekalian. Tapi kali ini cuma ada mereka berdua di rumah Jinhyuk, serta asisten rumah tangga yang meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk makan malam di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. (Nggak akan boleh kalau ada mama, deh. Ssssst…) Keduanya sudah selesai makan, dan kini Wooseok menemani Jinhyuk yang ingin catch up menonton serial Netflix favoritnya. Keduanya duduk dengan nyaman di sofa tengah dengan Wooseok yang menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jinhyuk. Jemari mereka saling bertaut.

“Jinhyuk….”

“Ya?”

Jinhyuk menoleh dan memandang tepat ke mata Wooseok yang kini sudah mengangkat kepala. Kedua alisnya naik, tanda menunggu yang disayang membuka suara.

“Kenapa, sayang? Ngomong aja,” nada Jinhyuk begitu yakin dan tenang. Kalau dihadapkan dengan pria yang seperti ini, mana mungkin Wooseok tak jatuh mencinta.

“Yang tadi…. Nggak usah dimasukin ke hati, ya?”

Wooseok awalnya meragu, namun dengan berani ia memainkan cincin hitam yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Jinhyuk.

“Harusnya aku nggak sih yang ngomong gitu? Nggak usah dipikirin, ya. Beneran ini, sayang. Kita sama-sama udah gede. Aku cinta kamu. Kamu cinta aku. Kita tahu kita mau masa depan yang seperti apa. Kalau ada yang ngomong kayak tadi, itu karena mereka mendoakan yang terbaik aja buat kita. Jadi jangan sampai itu malah jadi tekanan buat kamu, ya?”

Jinhyuk mengatakan semuanya sambil membelai lembut pipi Wooseok dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

Ada senyuman yang ikut menenangkan. Selalu. Selalu seperti itu. Jinhyuk selalu bisa membuatnya baik-baik saja dan melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Selalu penuh sabar, selalu menjadi yang lebih jernih saat berpikir. Jinhyuk yang selalu dijadikannya tempat bermanja, Jinhyuk yang selalu menjaganya, Jinhyuk yang selalu memastikan bahwa Wooseok merasa nyaman. Jinhyuk yang sempurna.

Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok dengan lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Mata Wooseok terpejam, menikmati presensi prianya yang beraroma menyegarkan, paduan lavender dan musk. Ah, parfum _Calvin Klein be_ dengan botol _matte black_ yang merupakan salah satu favoritnya. Aroma familiar Jinhyuk yang selalu membawanya masuk dalam ketenangan.

Wooseok tahu, Jinhyuk selalu bisa diandalkan dan ia bersyukur karena ada Jinhyuk di dalam hidupnya.

Di dunia ini, Wooseok hanya butuh Jinhyuk.

***


	2. Sepasang Cincin Hitam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok nggak tahu hari ini punya arti apa. Harusnya hari ini cuma hari Minggu biasa. Dimana dia sedang berlari-lari kecil untuk bertemu Jinhyuk yang menunggunya di restoran favorit mereka. 
> 
> Nggak ada yang spesial, tapi di linimasa semesta, mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Rasanya ada yang beda dan jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Pagi itu Wooseok terbangun dalam pelukan erat Jinhyuk. Keduanya menghabiskan malam panas penuh gairah, bentuk pelampiasan rindu setelah satu minggu tak bertemu. Jinhyuk baru saja kembali dari New York dimana ia berjalan hilir mudik sebagai model _runway_ untuk New York Fashion Week. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya saat tiba di bandara tentu saja menghujani sang kekasih dengan ciuman, sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi reuni dan perpisahan itu lalu menuju rumah Jinhyuk. 

Waktu kini menunjukkan bahkan belum jam 6 pagi, tapi entah kenapa Wooseok sudah membuka mata. Ini hari Sabtu. Akhir pekan. Jadi harusnya dia masih bisa tertidur lebih lama. Wooseok toh tetap tersenyum bahagia, walau setengah mengantuk, namun berseri-seri melihat Jinhyuk yang masih terlelap. Wajah yang dirindukannya seminggu belakangan ini terlihat damai dan nyaman dalam lelapnya. Terasa ada jaminan dari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Wooseok bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang kekasih. Dan membelai wajahnya membawa Wooseok masuk ke dalam kegembiraan dan mengetahui bahwa Jinhyuk adalah miliknya selamanya membawa kedamaian. 

Wooseok bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya perlahan agar tak ada derit terdengar yang bisa saja membangunkan pria kesayangannya. Angin pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dunia masih terasa sepi dan udaranya masih memiliki aroma malam dan segar. Wooseok sedikit menggigil tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan sinar matahari memuncak dan semuanya terlihat indah bermandikan cahaya keemasan. Wooseok hanya berdiri di sana menonton bumi ini terbangun, menarik napas penuh syukur, karena hari ini pun masih diberikan umur, dengan Jinhyuk menemaninya. 

Wooseok melangkahkan kaki ke dapur setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi dan menggosok gigi. Ia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi Jinhyuk dan dirinya. Nggak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Jinhyuk hari ini hingga seminggu ke depan. 

-

Jinhyuk terbangun tanpa ada Wooseok di sisi. Namun aroma telur dan _bacon_ yang menguar menggugah selera Jinhyuk. Dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya lapar dan belum makan tadi malam. Maka dengan cepat ia menggosok gigi dan menyusul Wooseok ke ruang makan. Dirinya duduk manis di meja makan sambil melihat sang kekasih menyusun piring berisi telur, sosis dan _bacon_ dengan beberapa potong brokoli panggang. Wooseok itu nggak suka diganggu saat memasak, jadi lupakan pelukan atau kecupan curian saat dirinya berurusan dengan dapur. Lebih baik duduk dan menunggu daripada Jinhyuk terkena amukan. 

Wooseok memberikan ciuman selamat pagi di puncak kepala Jinhyuk sambil meletakkan segelas jus jeruk. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Jinhyuk dan bersama-sama berdoa memberikan ucapan syukur sebelum makan. Baru saja Jinhyuk mau menyantap potongan _bacon_ ketiganya, ia menyadari ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Wooseok. Matanya tertuju pada tangan kiri Jinhyuk. 

“Cincin kamu mana?” nadanya biasa saja. Tak berubah atau menajam. Tidak juga menuntut. Tapi Jinhyuk tahu, kalau Wooseok tidak baik-baik saja melihatnya. 

“Oh.. tadi aku lepas waktu cuci muka. Takut rusak nggak sih kalau kena air?” 

“Nggak. Nggak akan apa-apa. Materialnya tahan air. Jangan kamu lepas lagi ya, Jinhyuk” pintanya. Memang Wooseok yang mendesain cincin mereka, jadi harusnya apa yang dikatakan Wooseok itu terbukti kebenarannya. 

“Iya, aku nggak pernah lepas, sayang. Ini doang sekali kok.” 

Jinhyuk kira pembicaraan soal cincin ini akan berhenti sampai di sana. Tapi ternyata tidak. 

“Aku ambilin ya,” Wooseok meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Bersiap beranjak dari kursi. 

“Nggak usah, sayang. Nggak ada orang juga di rumah, kan? Habis makan dan mandi aku pakai lagi, kok.” 

“Kamu nggak ngerti, Jinhyuk!” nada Wooseok sedikit meninggi. Bukan, bukan marah. Justru ada sedikit keputusasaan yang terdengar. 

“Iya, makanya kasih tahu, biar aku ngerti sayang,” ucap Jinhyuk lembut. Jinhyuk selalu tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk memperlakukan Wooseok. 

“Aku. Aku yang nggak nyaman lihat kamu nggak pakai cincin. Kamu ngerti kan maksudnya?” 

Jinhyuk mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Wooseok lalu memeluknya yang kini hanya setinggi dadanya. “Maaf ya… aku ambil sekarang. Kamu makan aja, ya” katanya seraya berjalan kembali ke kamar. 

Ah… Wooseok dan obsesinya terhadap cincin kembar mereka. Bukannya menganggap remeh, tapi sebenarnya Jinhyuk tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai cincin hitam yang tiap hari melingkar di jari manisnya. Baginya cincin ini cuma simbol, cuma tanda, karena yang penting itu Wooseok dan presensinya dalam hidup Jinhyuk. Tapi bagi Wooseok, cincin ini sakral. Cincin ini penting, dan ada rasa tidak aman bila ia melihat Jinhyuk tak mengenakannya. (Wooseok sendiri tak pernah melepas cincin itu sama sekali.) 

Sejak pagi itu Jinhyuk tak pernah melepas cincinnya. Untuk jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. 

-

Minggu siang menuju sore menjadi waktu yang tepat bagi teman-teman Wooseok untuk membujuknya ikut bertemu. _Hangout_ temu kangen katanya. “Lo sekali-kali main sama kita kek. Dikekep mulu sama Jinhyuk. Lo punya selamanya untuk selalu sama dia, Wooseoooook. Pokoknya hari ini lo harus ikutan kita main!!” Celotehan Byungchan tersebut sebenarnya antara salah dan benar. Jinhyuk nggak pernah ‘ngekepin’ Wooseok atau melarangnya pergi-pergi. Yang ada Wooseok yang sebisa mungkin inginnya ada di samping Jinhyuk. Rasanya aman. 

Tapi disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk bersama Byungchan, Yohan, Gaeun dan Aya (yang satu ini baru bergabung di geng kecil mereka. _Thanks to_ pekerjaannya yang beririsan dengan Byungchan dan Wooseok) di sebuah cafe yang tak begitu ramai dengan interior _rustic_ dan aroma kopi serta kayu manis menguar. Alunan lagu jazz terdengar lembut menyempurnakan sore yang tak terlalu panas itu. 

Baik-baik saja seharusnya. Apa sih yang salah dari kangen-kangenan sama teman-teman. Skenario terburuk apa yang akan terjadi memangnya? Nggak ada. 

_Harusnya nggak ada._

Tapi Wooseok nggak bisa… meladeni teman-temannya yang terus menerus mengungkit soal _soulmate_ , soal betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Jinhyuk, soal betapa manisnya kisah cinta mereka. Soal betapa romantisnya dan kerennya desain cincin hitam yang masih (dan akan terus) melingkar di jari manisnya. 

Harus berapa kali dia pura-pura tertawa? 

Harus berapa kali dia terlihat malu-malu sambil mengibaskan tangan? 

Harus berapa kali dia mengalihkan pembicaraan saat teman-temannya mengangkat tema yang ingin sekali dihindarinya? 

Harus berapa kali lagi? 

Kalau dipikir ulang harusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari kalimat, ‘Wooseok enak banget deh udah ketemu Jinhyuk sejak masih kecil bahkan huhuhu iri’ atau semacamnya, karena Wooseok sebenarnya bisa saja tinggal menjawab dengan tawa dan mengakhiri basa-basi mereka. Atau tersenyum saja juga cukup. Tapi toh tiap dihadapkan dengan kalimat yang serupa atau mirip belaka, akan selalu ada jeda dan sesak sebelum Wooseok tahu harus menjawab apa. (Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk yang lebih pintar saat dipertemukan dengan keadaan seperti ini). 

Jadi ketika Jinhyuk mengirimkannya pesan ajakan makan malam (tuh kan, lihat bagaimana Jinhyuk selalu menyelamatkannya bahkan ketika ia tak berada di sana) dan mengatakan bahwa sang kekasih yang lebih tua seratus empat puluh satu hari itu merindu, Wooseok cepat-cepat mengatakan bahwa ia punya rencana makan malam bersama Jinhyuk dan tak bisa meneruskan sesi hangout mereka. Ada kalimat ‘tuh kan dikekepin terus sama bang Jinhyuk!!’ yang keluar dari mulut Yohan yang kemudian cuma ditertawakan seadanya oleh Wooseok. 

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Wooseok untuk sampai di daerah yang ditujunya. Hanya perlu waktu sekitar 7 menit lagi dengan jalan kaki dari stasiun MRT untuk sampai di restoran favoritnya dan Jinhyuk. Hari ini dia dijemput oleh Byungchan di rumah Jinhyuk dan tawaran Jinhyuk untuk menjemputnya di cafe pun ditolak. Takut macet, katanya. Takut restorannya ramai. Jadilah Wooseok menempuh perjalanan dengan transportasi umum. Lagipula, jaraknya tak jauh. 

Wooseok nggak tahu hari ini punya arti apa. Harusnya hari ini cuma hari Minggu biasa. Nggak ada yang spesial, tapi di linimasa semesta, mungkin hari ini bukan hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Rasanya ada yang beda, jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, tapi mungkin karena dia yang sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju restoran dengan alasan tak ingin membuat Jinhyuk menunggu lama. 

Harusnya jangan lari-lari. Apalagi di tempat umum. Bahaya. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi dengan Wooseok, yang kini tak sengaja menabrak seseorang sampai jatuh. Iya, sampai jatuh. Maka Wooseok melakukan hal paling umum untuk dilakukan orang-orang saat skenario yang sama terjadi. Mengulurkan tangan, menjabatnya dengan mantap dan membantunya berdiri sambil berkata, ‘Maaf ya, saya nggak sengaja. Anda nggak apa-apa?’ 

Biasa saja, kan?

Yang jadi korban terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya agar terbebas dari debu yang tak kelihatan, tapi mungkin menempel. “Gapapa, gapapa, salah aku juga jalan nggak lihat-lihat,” katanya sambil menoleh mencari-cari sesuatu. Suaranya ramah. Tak ada sedikitpun marah. Pria tersebut meraih sebuah _bouquet dried flowers_ yang rupanya tadi dibawanya namun terhempas karena tabrakan barusan. 

_Oops, Wooseok tidak menyadarinya._

“Bunganya rusak nggak? Kalau rusak biar saya ganti,” Wooseok nggak enak karena sepertinya pria ini tampak ringkih. Sudah menabrak sampai jatuh, dan kemungkinan besar merusak karangan bunga yang sejujurnya cukup besar dan sepertinya merepotkan untuk dibawa. 

“Oh? Nggak, nggak, ini bunganya nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku yang rangkai jadi tenang aja nggak perlu ganti segala,” katanya dengan mata terbelalak sambil mengibaskan tangan penuh penolakan.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Masih di tengah lalu lalang kota. Agak kikuk. Entah kenapa tidak juga beranjak dari sana. 

“ _By the way_ , kamu tahu nggak kafe Before Twilight itu dimana? Temanku hari ini _grand launching_ , jadi aku mau datang dan kasih bunga ini ke dia” sang pemuda memecah kesunyian dengan pertanyaan (dan keterangan yang sebetulnya Wooseok nggak menanyakan juga), tapi untungnya Wooseok tahu jawabannya. 

“Ohh… tahu, tahu. Dari sini lurus aja, pas perempatan belok kanan. Ikutin jalan sampai ada bangunan yang banyak kacanya, cafenya pas di belakang gedung itu.” Wooseok menjelaskan dengan detail. Dia memang pernah kesana saat cafe itu baru dibuka. Pilihan teh yang ada di sana membuatnya gembira. Maka tak heran ia sudah tiga kali singgah di sana bersama Jinhyuk. 

Pemuda yang ada di depannya ini mendengarkan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bingung. Ia menelengkan kepala sambil terlihat berpikir. Lucu. 

“Aku baru banget di daerah ini… kalau tempatnya nggak jauh… boleh tolong anterin nggak? Huhu maaf banget ya… semoga kamu nggak lagi buru-buru…” katanya dengan sedikit putus asa.

Seharusnya bilang buru-buru. Karena toh insiden kecil ini terjadi akibat dari Wooseok yang sedang terburu-buru, hingga harus berlari kecil dan kemudian menabrak pemuda dengan senyum yang manis itu. 

Kepalang aneh kalau diterima, karena yang jadi problema adalah pria yang rasanya tingginya sama persis dengannya ini bukan siapa-siapa. Orang asing. Nggak kenal. Ujug-ujug ada di hadapannya, ujug-ujug sulit untuk lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Harusnya Wooseok nggak merasa seperti musim semi sudah datang. Terlebih malam ini cukup dingin. Pria yang ada di depannya saja sampai mengenakan sarung tangan. 

Harusnya, sih. 

“Oh.. ya udah… saya juga arahnya ke sana, kok. Cafe yang kamu bilang nggak jauh dari restoran yang mau saya datangi.” 

“Yay! Makasih mas…. Siapa namanya?” 

“Wooseok. Kim Wooseok.” 

Pria tersebut menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman ramah menghias wajah. 

“Hai Wooseok, aku Sejin. Lee Sejin.” 

***


	3. Dua Kesendirian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entah semesta yang sedang berbelas kasih, atau Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memang berjodoh, keduanya kembali bersisian dengan pekerjaan yang beririsan. 
> 
> Dua kesendirian akan lebih kuat kalau bersama, tapi semesta kadang tidak sebaik itu.

Dengan Jinhyuk, Wooseok selalu terlihat seperti yang lebih butuh. Seperti yang lebih takut. Padahal sebenarnya tidak juga. 

Jinhyuk memang selalu kelihatan percaya diri dan sempurna. Tapi kata pepatah jangan kamu menilai dari sampulnya saja. Karena sungguh, soal manusia tak ada yang sempurna itu benar adanya. 

Jinhyuk juga cemas. Jinhyuk juga korban kungkungan ketidakpastian. Dalam kesendiriannya, Jinhyuk juga diombang-ambing insekuritas yang rasanya seperti bom waktu. Paranoid mungkin tidak, karena ada pasrah sejak mula. Tapi main petak umpet dengan semesta itu rasanya seperti menjaring angin. Sia-sia. Percuma. Mau sembunyi di mana? Dan lelahnya jadi luar biasa. 

Tapi Jinhyuk selalu berusaha untuk terlihat jadi yang lebih tenang. Yang berpikir lebih jernih. Yang emosinya lebih bisa ditahan. Jinhyuk harus kuat, itu demi Wooseok juga. Padahal kadang (coret kadang, ini sering) Jinhyuk merasa tidak pantas. Jinhyuk merasa tidak sepatutnya. Jinhyuk merasa bukan. Tapi itu tadi ketidakpastian yang bicara. Ketidakpastian dan takut itu masalah utama Jinhyuk. 

Beban itu terus menumpuk, sehingga Jinhyuk akhirnya lelah juga. Ditambah lagi dengan profesinya, yang awalnya hanya model belaka, kini ada ‘aktor’ tersemat di belakang nama. Masuk ke dunia akting tak dapat dipungkiri adalah salah satu impiannya. Bayangkan bahagianya saat ia tahu akhirnya ia lolos _casting_ untuk bermain dalam film yang disutradarai oleh sutradara terkenal favoritnya. Bukan peran utama, memang. Tapi Jinhyuk gembira luar biasa, serta cemas kerap melanda. Di saat seperti ini, dia juga butuh pundak untuk bersandar. Maka Wooseok adalah yang pertama terlintas di kepala. 

Jinhyuk dengan mudah menarik Wooseok ke dalam pelukan. Yang lebih kecil pun menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher Jinhyuk dengan nyaman, menghirup aroma familiar kesukaannya. Wooseok sebenarnya sedang ada _photoshoot_ untuk sebuah majalah fashion terkenal, tapi ada urgensi terdengar dari suara Jinhyuk, maka dirinya mengiyakan saat Jinhyuk ingin bertemu sejenak di studio tempatnya bekerja. 

"Kamu nggak mau jadi _stylist_ pribadi aku aja apa, Seok?" 

"Kamu kan tahu aku gak bisa Jinhyuk... kontrak aku masih 2 tahun lagi di tim. Agensi kamu bisa aja minta tim aku yang pegang tapi belum tentu aku terus yang _handle_ dan aku pasti dikasih kerjaan yang lain juga..." 

"Gapapa deh nggak ada salahnya mencoba kan.. siapa tahu buat film ini beneran bisa..." 

"Kamu kenapa sih tumben manja? Biasanya aku yang manja, hmm?"

Bukannya nggak mau dijadikan tempat bermanja. Wooseok juga masih nyaman dalam pelukan Jinhyuk. Hanya saja, ini tidak biasanya. Jinhyuk harusnya senang akhirnya bisa debut di dunia akting. Wooseok paham betul seberapa besar keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk muncul di layar lebar dan mengasah kemampuannya yang lain. Wooseok saja, sampai melompat gembira saat tahu Jinhyuk lolos audisi. Lantas kenapa? 

"Akting itu... asing sayang... Memulai yang baru... mau nggak mau pasti ada rasa takut. Seenggaknya aku akan tenang kalau menghadapi sesuatu yang nggak familiar sama kamu."

Mendengarnya, Wooseok cuma berharap agar ia benar-benar bisa berada di sisi Jinhyuk saat pria yang dicintainya itu menjajal dunia akting. 

Dua kesendirian akan lebih kuat kalau bersama. 

\- 

Entah semesta yang sedang berbelas kasih, atau Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memang berjodoh. Wooseok benar-benar menjadi salah satu penata kostum untuk film berjudul “Langit Kelana” dan bersama timnya, ia bertugas untuk memilihkan dan mempersiapkan baju berdasarkan semua karakter di film tersebut. 

Untuk tiga bulan ke depan, akan ada banyak kesempatan bagi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk untuk bertemu. Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka adalah pasangan, maka yang ada, semua yang berhubungan dengan Jinhyuk dan _wardrobe_ menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Termasuk dalam mempersiapkan _wardrobe_ Jinhyuk untuk konferensi pers dan sesi wawancara eksklusif nantinya. 

_Shooting_ bahkan belum dimulai, namun semua berita yang berhubungan dengan film ini, termasuk Jinhyuk yang memulai debutnya di dunia akting, habis dilahap netizen. Maklum, film ini diangkat dari novel terkenal, serta melibatkan aktor dan aktris yang namanya bersinar. Berbagai foto dari sesi _script-reading_ saja bisa membangkitkan rasa penasaran. Jadi Wooseok memikirkan betul berbagai outfit yang akan dikenakan Jinhyuk untuk konferensi pers perdana film tersebut serta sesi wawancara dan _photoshoot_ majalah yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan kesempatan berbincang dengan Jinhyuk dan _casts_ film lainnya. 

Konferensi pers perdana film tersebut diadakan di sebuah hotel mewah yang memang menjadi salah satu sponsor dan nantinya juga akan jadi salah satu lokasi _shooting_ mereka. Walau acaranya baru akan diadakan setelah jamuan makan siang, Wooseok dan timnya sudah mondar mandir di lokasi untuk menyiapkan busana yang akan dipakai aktor dan aktris yang berkontribusi dalam film tersebut. Tak sulit sebenarnya, hanya saja ia perlu memastikan semua baju dalam kondisi baik dan tepat, karena dua pemeran utama film tersebut disponsori oleh dua _luxury brand_ yang berbeda. 

Wooseok semakin sibuk ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11.00 siang. Sudah banyak narasumber yang hadir, termasuk kekasihnya. Mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk dirias wajahnya, ditata rambutnya, serta berganti baju. Total ada tujuh selebriti yang hadir, satu orang sutradara, satu orang produser, serta penulis novelnya. Nantinya mereka semua akan berada di meja panjang yang sama dan bergantian menjawab rasa penasaran rekan-rekan media. Ada banyak kru dan staff yang juga datang, tapi mereka akan duduk di kursi bersama rekan-rekan media, atau sekedar berdiri di pojok ruangan. Karena memang tak semua orang menyukai perhatian, bukan?

Jinhyuk hari itu terlihat luar biasa tampan. Wooseok sempat terpesona saat Jinhyuk memasuki kamar hotel yang disulap sebagai ruang wardrobe. Masalahnya, hari itu jidat Jinhyuk serta alisnya yang kurang ajar itu terpampang dengan jelas, ulah dari _hair-stylist_ yang, entah mendapatkan ide dari mana, menata rambut Jinhyuk dengan poni tersibak. 

“Ngeliatinnya biasa aja dong. Ada kasur tapi banyak orang, nih,” Jinhyuk tersenyum usil saat melihat Wooseok tak berkedip. 

“Jinhyuk ih!!!!” 

“Hahahaha bercanda, sayanggggg. Kamu sibuk banget masa aku baru bisa ketemu pas giliran aku ganti baju doang?” 

“Heyyyy. Profesional dong?” 

_“Always, Babe. Always,”_ katanya sambil menarik Wooseok ke dalam pelukan. Sebelum yang lebih kecil protes, Jinhyuk menahannya seraya mengatakan, “Bentar doang _please_ aku butuh _recharge_ tenaga. Aku udah nggak ketemu kamu lebih dari 15 jam,” 

“Astaga lebay banget sih? Malu ih diliatin banyak orang!” 

Jinhyuk melepas pelukannya dengan penuh cengiran, lalu langsung beranjak untuk mengambil baju yang disiapkan Wooseok untuknya. Tampil semi-kasual dengan konsep monokromatis, ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut sweater hitam dan celana motif _checkered._ Busananya kali ini sangat sesuai dengan karakternya dalam film yang santai dan cukup cuek, namun harus _melek_ fashion karena bekerja sebagai manajer merangkap asisten pribadi seorang fotografer terkenal.

-

Sebenarnya Jinhyuk deg-degan juga. Apalagi ini kali pertama ia sampai ikut konferensi pers segala. Pelukan hangat dari Wooseok tepat sebelum ia memasuki ruangan setidaknya mampu memperlambat degup jantungnya. 

Tak banyak yang Jinhyuk lakukan di awal konferensi pers selain memperkenalkan dirinya bersama _casts_ lainnya dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk berfoto dan mengangguk-angguk bersemangat saat mendengar sang sutradara menjelaskan film tersebut secara garis besar. Namun ketika sesi tanya jawab dimulai, baru terasa bahwa sebenarnya Jinhyuk merupakan salah satu narasumber yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu untuk dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan. 

“Nah, ini teman-teman media kayaknya juga banyak yang udah nggak sabar untuk nanya-nanyain mas Jinhyuk, nih.” Suara MC bernama Gera yang memandu konferensi pers tersebut membuat Jinhyuk fokus dan setidaknya bersiap-siap. “Mas Jinhyuk, sebelum kita lempar Q&A ke teman-teman media, gimana sih perasaannya bisa ikut main di film ini?” tambahnya. 

“Halo, saya Lee Jinhyuk. Hmm, kalau boleh jujur, saya dari dulu memang ingin banget masuk ke dunia seni peran. Makanya pas dapet info kalau film ini lagi _open casting,_ saya langsung tanya ke agensi, boleh nggak saya coba audisi dan untungnya dari agensi juga memperbolehkan dengan senang hati untuk masing-masing model mencoba hal baru dan memperluas _skill._ Jadi ya, saya coba, _nothing to lose_ aja, tapi memang saya ada persiapan juga sih. Tanya-tanya teman yang aktor, terus nonton di YouTube soal akting, biar saya datang nggak dengan tangan kosong. Jadi kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya ya tentu senang, bangga juga, _nervous_ juga tentu ada. Tapi yang paling mendominasi sih _excited,_ ” jelas Jinhyuk panjang lebar. 

Para reporter yang menyimak pun langsung ada yang mengetik di gawai mereka, ada juga yang merekam penjelasan Jinhyuk barusan. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan standar lainnya dari MC, akhirnya sesi Q&A dengan media pun dibuka. Hasilnya, Jinhyuk mendapatkan beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menarik. 

“Hai Jinhyuk, saya Natasha dari CIANEWS, mau tanya, film ‘Langit Kelana’ ini kan diangkat dari novel dengan judul yang sama. Jinhyuk sendiri baca novelnya nggak sih? Atau mungkin memutuskan untuk baca setelah terpilih untuk berperan sebagai Skye? Terus gimana menurut kamu tentang karakter Skye? Itu aja, _thank you!_ ” Jinhyuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari jurnalis tersebut. Pertanyaan mudah dan untungnya Jinhyuk sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan semacam ini. 

“Hai mbak Natasha, _fortunately,_ saya adalah salah satu penggemar dari novel ini dan saya memang sudah baca novel ini. Saya lumayan suka baca sih, tapi lebih sering baca komik. Tapi waktu itu pac-” Jinhyuk terdiam sedetik, menyadari hampir saja keceplosan membicarakan Wooseok. “.... ehem maksud saya _someone i know_ beliin novel itu untuk saya. Katanya teman untuk dibaca di pesawat saat saya nggak bisa tidur. Waktu itu musim _fashion week_ , jadi saya sempat lama bepergian. Jadi ya gitu deh… aduh apa lagi tadi pertanyaannya?” Jinhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepala dan terlihat salah tingkah yang membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. 

Untung saja MC-nya pintar mengendalikan suasana dan malah menggoda Jinhyuk. “Kayaknya saya tahu deh nih, yang ngasih bukunya siapa. Sebut aja kali mas, nggak apa-apa. Iya kan teman-teman media?” pertanyaan tersebut mendapatkan sorakan ramai dan bahkan ada yang bersiul. 

“Iya iyaaaaaaa!! Pacar saya, Kim Wooseok, yang kasih. Benar-benar ya kalian tuh senengnya topik-topik yang begini,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil tertawa dengan tampan. “Lanjut yaaa, tadi mbak Natasha tanya soal karakter Skye kan? Karakter Skye itu cuek tapi bukannya nggak peduli, jadi dia tipe yang akan usaha atau mempelajari sesuatu kalau memang itu perlu. Terbukti dari dia yang awalnya cuek banget sama soal baju dan hobi pakai _training_ malah lama-lama bisa bedain material sama _signature_ _luxury fashion_ karena harus terus menemani karakter Kala yang erat banget sama industri fashion. Dia juga cukup penting dalam hubungan antara karakter Kala dan Lana jadi nanti kalian akan cukup sering lihat wajah saya di layar. Jangan bosan-bosan, ya! Hahahahaha,” candanya. 

Jinhyuk kira pertanyaan yang akan membuat wajahnya merona merah cukup sampai di situ. Tapi ternyata di salah besar. Apa sih yang kamu harapkan dari kumpulan orang-orang yang kerjanya mencari berita yang akan membuat orang tertarik untuk membacanya? Mumpung Jinhyuk ada di sana, rupanya hal ini dijadikan kesempatan emas untuk mengais berita mengenai kisah asmaranya yang selama ini begitu populer di kalangan remaja, walau dirinya dan Wooseok tak pernah memberikan _statement_ apa-apa. 

“Halo mas Jinhyuk. Saya Sara dari Vogue Indonesia. Pertama-tama selamat atas debutnya di dunia akting. _Looking forward to seeing you in this movie._ Pertanyaan saya, sebagai orang yang akrab banget sama dunia fashion, gimana menurut mas Jinhyuk mengenai kolaborasi antara film dan fashion untuk _project '_ Langit Kelana' ini? Apalagi ada banyak _luxury_ dan _local brand_ yang terlibat. Bahkan untuk _styling team_ -nya saja melibatkan tim Nine Issues yang terkenal terbaik di Indonesia. Gimana tuh pendapat mas Jinhyuk, apalagi pacarnya yang merupakan salah satu _leader_ Nine Issues juga ikut berkontribusi di film ini. Terima kasih,” tutup sang reporter dengan senyum jahil. 

Jinhyuk pun langsung mengangkat mikrofonnya dan menjawab. “Mbak Sara nih pelanggaran ya. Kalau _wording-_ nya kayak gitu kan saya jadi mau nggak mau harus jawab hahaha,” canda Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. Nggak heran kan kalau Jinhyuk merupakan pribadi yang disenangi. _“Anyway, thank you_ ya semoga nanti penampilan saya nggak mengecewakan. Untuk film dan fashion yang berkaitan di film ini, saya ngerasa ini keren banget. Karena fashion merupakan salah satu yang esensial di film ini dan dari _moodboard_ serta contoh-contoh busana yang sudah saya lihat, mata kalian semua akan dimanjakan banget dengan rupa-rupa _fabric_ hingga model baju yang akan diperlihatkan nanti. Semacam menonton _fashion film_ yang suka dibikin majalah-majalah kalau _photoshoot,_ tapi dengan plot dan durasinya panjang,” jelas Jinhyuk.

Ia kemudian mengambil napas sejenak yang membuat sang reporter tersenyum. “Kalau untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya… hmm… sebenarnya ini agak curang ya nanyanya ke saya, tapi karena memang pada kenyataannya masih ada hubungannya sama film ya sudah, saya jawab, ya. Karena memang menekankan fashion juga, jadi saya rasa melibatkan tim _styling_ itu memang perlu. Bonusnya ya iya karena kebetulan pacar saya ada di tim tersebut jadinya kita bakal banyak ketemu selama produksi film ini. Saya rasa semua yang ada di sini tahu dia orangnya profesional jadi nggak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kalau untuk _mix and match_ busana saya, dia sudah yang paling tahu lah, istilahnya. Karena kita cukup sering kerjasama untuk pemotretan majalah dan _campaign_. Bedanya kali ini, ada suntikan karakter Skye di busana-busana yang dia pilihkan buat saya. Begitu juga untuk aktor dan aktris yang lain, tim Nine Issues juga mempelajari skrip agar tahu seperti apa karakter masing-masing peran dan seperti apa bila diproyeksikan lewat busana yang dikenakan. Mbak Sara nanti harus nonton sendiri biar tahu kayak apa baju-bajunya, ya,” tutup Jinhyuk. 

Setelah menghadapi beberapa pertanyaan lain mengenai film, acting, hingga soal karirnya sebagai model, Jinhyuk bisa bernapas lega ketika sesi Q&A berpindah ke aktor dan aktris lainnya. Konferensi pers perdananya rasanya berjalan lancar dan tidak buruk juga. 

-

Satu minggu berselang, Jinhyuk akhirnya dihadapkan pada pemotretan dan _exclusive interview_ perdananya sebagai aktor. Kalau biasanya Jinhyuk hanya mengenakan busana yang dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa untuk kemudian berpose begini dan begitu di depan kamera lalu bisa pulang setelah semuanya selesai, kali ini ada sesi tanya jawab yang menyertai. Untuk kali ini, bukan pakaian yang dipakainya yang jadi bintang utama. Tapi dia. Lee Jinhyuk. Model sekaligus aktor pendatang baru, Lee Jinhyuk. 

Untuk pemotretan dengan majalah Urban, Wooseok sudah berkomunikasi dengan _stylist in-house_ dari majalah tersebut dan mereka setuju untuk mengenakan total enam _look_. Empat _look_ merupakan baju-baju dari brand sponsor dan dua lainnya merupakan konsep dari majalah tersebut. Sebenarnya Jinhyuk agak cemas, ini _exclusive_ _interview_ pertamanya dan tak ada Wooseok di sana. Namun ia harus profesional, sebab kekasihnya itu juga merupakan seseorang yang sibuk dalam bidangnya. 

_Photoshoot_ berjalan dengan lancar. Kalau untuk yang satu ini, Jinhyuk percaya diri dan tak cemas sama sekali. Sebab ia berada di elemennya. Namun ketika ia duduk berhadapan dengan jurnalis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dimitri itu, ada sedikit rasa takut akan pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepadanya. 

Sesi wawancara dimulai dengan pertanyaan standar seputar dunia akting dan bagaimana nantinya dia menyeimbangkan karir sebagai aktor dan model, berlanjut hingga perkembangan proses _shooting_ yang sedang berlangsung dan adakah cerita-cerita menarik dari lokasi. Jinhyuk menjawab semuanya dengan percaya diri. Melakukan _interview_ tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. 

Tapi sepertinya Jinhyuk terlalu cepat menilai, karena tentunya pertanyaan mengenai kisah cinta akan muncul jua. 

Pertanyaan mudah dan sesimpel, “Gimana nih rasanya kerja bareng _soulmate_ juga, walaupun dia kontribusinya _off-screen?_ ” terdengar seperti vonis hukuman. 

Ah, rupanya pemikiran mengenai mungkin saja pertanyaan seperti ini tak akan muncul memang cuma harapannya belaka. Jinhyuk sudah membicarakan mengenai hal ini dengan Wooseok beberapa kali. Namun kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya ia tak ingin membicarakannya. Demi Wooseok. 

Tapi menghindar hanya akan membuat segalanya makin runyam, jadi Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis. Ada ekspresi lelah di wajahnya. 

“Itu semua cuma asumsi orang-orang aja nggak, sih?” 

Si jurnalis terlihat bingung. “Gimana tuh maksudnya, mas?” tanyanya, berharap mendengar sebuah elaborasi dari Jinhyuk. 

“Saya nggak punya _soulmate_.” 

***


	4. Memilih Takdir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejak kecil bersama, tanda-tanda itu sudah datang sejak awal walau belum dalam bentuk tato di jari manis. 
> 
> Tapi semesta itu lucu. Dan Dua puluh tujuh Oktober yang ditunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak se-spesial itu.

Lucu. Semesta itu lucu. 

Dari dulu, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk itu selalu bersama. Ayah mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, jadilah mereka bertetangga bahkan sejak mereka belum lahir. 

Kemudian mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Cuma beda empat bulan saja. Lalu tumbuh dan berkembang bersama. Merangkak bersama. Belajar jalan bersama. Masuk taman kanak-kanak juga bersama. Belajar di sekolah yang sama pula. Jadi tak heran kalau cinta itu tumbuh juga bersama. 

Wooseok nggak tahu kapan tepatnya dia jatuh cinta pada Jinhyuk. Tahu-tahu Jinhyuk selalu ada dalam pikiran. Tahu-tahu Jinhyuk jadi orang yang selalu ingin dilihatnya pertama kali. Tahu-tahu rasanya nyaman bersandar di pundaknya yang lebar. Tahu-tahu rasanya ia ingin selalu menyentuh sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tahu-tahu ada penasaran… bagaimana kalau bibir itu dikecupnya… 

Jadi ia entah sengaja atau tidak, menjadikan Jinhyuk pusat dunianya. Seperti bumi yang mengelilingi matahari. Pokoknya Jinhyuk harus ada. Pokoknya nggak bisa kalau nggak sama Jinhyuk. Maunya liburan sama Jinhyuk. Nggak mau pisah sekolah sama Jinhyuk. 

_Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk._

Apa-apa Jinhyuk. Begini dan begitu Jinhyuk. Pokoknya serba Jinhyuk. 

Rasanya tidak berlebihan kalau mengatakan bahwa seorang Kim Wooseok tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Jinhyuk. Rasanya kalau diharuskan untuk mati demi Jinhyuk pun, Wooseok tidak akan berpikir barang sedetik pun. Nggak akan ada keraguan. Ambil. Kalau untuk Jinhyuk, Wooseok rela. 

Jadi tentu ada rasa lega dan syukur saat mengetahui Jinhyuk juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Terlebih saat tanda-tanda itu terlihat jelas. Akan bagaimana Jinhyuk dan Wooseok saling memahami tanpa kata, akan betapa mudahnya Jinhyuk tahu isi kepala Wooseok tanpa harus dilisankan. Akan bagaimana keduanya dengan mudah berkomunikasi, saling menyelesaikan omongan masing-masing, seperti berbagi kepala dan jiwa. 

_Cheesy? Nope. Romantic._

Ada _chemistry._ Selalu ada _chemistry._

Makin lucu ketika mereka mati-matian mengobservasi orangtua mereka yang sama-sama merupakan teman sejiwa. Wooseok melihat hubungannya dan Jinhyuk sama seperti ayah dan bundanya. Jinhyuk pun sama, melihat ada refleksi, seperti sedang berkaca melihat bagaimana papanya menatap sang mama. Sama. Jinhyuk tahu ia juga menatap Wooseok dengan cara demikian. Apalagi saat orang tua mereka mulai bercanda dan mengatakan bahwa sepertinya mereka harus siap-siap untuk hidup berdampingan selamanya karena sepertinya anak mereka berjodoh dan mereka mungkin akan jadi besan. 

Waktu mendengar candaan bunda yang seperti itu, wajah Wooseok merah padam. Tapi ia bahkan tak berusaha menutupi senyumnya, sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Jinhyuk yang sama malunya. 

_And with all those romantic signs between them?_ keduanya nggak sabar banget untuk menerima tanda _soulmate_ mereka di umur delapan belas tahun. Keduanya yakin, akan diberkati dengan tanda yang sama, di jari manis mereka. 

-

Jinhyuk, yang empat bulan lebih tua mendapatkan tanda _soulmate_ -nya lebih dulu. Niatnya sih, ingin menghitung mundur bersama Wooseok via chat sampai pergantian hari. Mumpung ulang tahun ke-18 Jinhyuk jatuh di hari minggu, keduanya berencana begadang di rumah masing-masing. Namun apa daya, keduanya malah ketiduran. 

Jadi waktu Jinhyuk terbangun jam delapan lewat dua puluh tujuh pagi, hal yang pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperhatikan baik-baik tanda yang kini muncul di jari manisnya. 

Warnanya hitam. Motifnya terlihat misterius, seperti tanaman rambat yang menjalar dan mencengkram erat jari manisnya. Cantik. Elegan. Cocok sekali dengan Wooseok. 

_Wooseok!!_

Jinhyuk langsung meraih telepon genggamnya dan berusaha untuk menghubungi Wooseok, yang dalam kondisi normal rasanya tak akan bangun sepagi itu di akhir pekan dan akan sangat sangat sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. 

Tapi Jinhyuk kemudian tersenyum. Inikah ikatan batin antara teman sejiwa? Sebab Wooseok langsung mengangkat teleponnya di dering pertama. _Tumben udah bangun,_ pikirnya. 

“Jinhyuk!!! Udah???? Udah, kan??? Suara Wooseok terdengar menggebu-gebu di ujung sana. 

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan berkata, “Udah” 

“Kayak apa??? Gede??? Kecil?? WARNA???!!!” 

“Kamu semangat banget sih, Wooseok…” kekehnya pelan. 

“Ih jawab!!!” 

“Kamu mau aku kirimin fotonya di chat apa mau ke sini aja?” 

“AKU KESITU SEKARANG!!!” 

Wooseok bergegas menuruni tangga, berteriak pamit pada ayah dan bunda seadanya, lalu berlari melewati pagar dan menuju rumah Jinhyuk. Si empunya rumah juga ternyata sudah menunggu di depan pagar, tangannya tersembunyi di dalam kantong. 

“Mau liat!!” 

“Kita masuk dulu, ya.” 

Perjanjiannya, memang Wooseok yang akan tahu pertama. Jauh-jauh hari Jinhyuk sudah mengatakan pada papa-mama kalau Jinhyuk mau menunggu sampai Wooseok mendapatkan tandanya juga. 

Keduanya kini duduk di _beanbags_ yang berada di sudut kamar Jinhyuk. Wooseok terlihat gugup. Padahal Jinhyuk yang baru dapat tanda. Jinhyuk mengeluarkan tangannya dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan jarinya pada Wooseok. Remaja di depannya itu langsung meraih tangan Jinhyuk dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sedari tadi menahan napas. 

“Hitam…? Cantik banget…..” Mata Wooseok berbinar melihat tanda _soulmate_ yang melingkar di jari manis Jinhyuk. Motifnya sangat _intriguing_. Warnanya yang hitam kelam juga menambah kecantikannya. 

“Keren, ya? Aku nggak nyangka warnanya bener-bener hitam gini. Jadi kayak tato beneran nggak, sih?” 

“Iya keren banget ih warna kita. Aku jadi nggak sabar dapet punyaku juga,” jawab Wooseok yang masih memegangi jemari Jinhyuk. Dielusnya tanda tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. _“So black is our colour_ … keren….” tambahnya. 

“Udah puas belom nih? Mau aku tutup sampe ulang tahun kamu,” Jinhyuk tersenyum iseng sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya. “Ih?? Kalo aku mau liat kapan aja aku tinggal minta _finger band-_ nya dibuka, kan?” katanya merajuk. Bibirnya mencebik. Gemas. Jinhyuk yang tak kuasa menahan akhirnya mencuri kecupan sekilas di bibir Wooseok. 

Mata Wooseok membelalak, padahal kecupan tersebut mungkin bahkan tak sampai sedetik. “Ih? Cium-cium!!! Belum soulmate!!!” dan Jinhyuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibuatnya. “Biarin. Kan kamu duluan yang nyolong first kiss aku pas umur kita 4 tahun.” 

“Ih Jinhyuk!! Jangan dibahas aku malu tauuu!! Ya udah intinya aku bisa liat kan kalo mau liat?” 

“Iya boleh. Kalo nggak ada orang, ya.” 

Wooseok tersenyum dan kemudian meraih kembali tangan Jinhyuk. Diciumnya tanda _soulmate_ tersebut dan kemudian disodorkannya ke depan wajah Jinhyuk. Si pemilik jari kemudian ikut mengecup tanda _soulmate_ tersebut sebelum ia menutupinya dengan _finger band_ elastis berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya ia beli secara online. Pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh melihat _soulmate mark_ -nya sampai Wooseok ulang tahun. 

Jinhyuk gantian meraih tangan Wooseok dan dikecupnya jari manis kekasihnya. “Empat bulan lagi… kamu juga bakal punya,” dan keduanya tersenyum sambil saling tatap. Sungguh, mereka tak sabar menunggu 27 Oktober tiba. 

-

Dua puluh tujuh Oktober yang ditunggu-tunggu ternyata tidak se-spesial itu. Jatuhnya di hari Senin, dengan hujan mengguyur dari minggu malam. 

Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Wooseok, keduanya sama-sama nggak ada kelas pagi. Kelas Wooseok bahkan baru mulai jam tiga sore. Jadi keduanya nggak perlu buru-buru ke kampus dan berencana untuk setidaknya menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai makan siang. 

Walaupun selalu bersama sampai SMA, untuk perkuliahan akhirnya mereka tiba di beda pilihan. Wooseok meneruskan kuliah dengan jurusan _Fashion Business_ sedangkan Jinhyuk mengambil jurusan _Broadcasting._ Untungnya kampus mereka nggak terlalu jauh, jadi kalau jadwalnya cocok, mereka bisa setidaknya pulang atau berangkat bareng, seperti yang mereka rencanakan hari ini. 

Ada banyak yang sudah dipikirkan. Ada banyak yang sudah dipersiapkan. Jinhyuk akan mempersiapkan sarapan, sebelum keduanya pergi kencan dan makan siang sekaligus perayaan bahwa mereka akhirnya akan resmi bersama. 

Tapi manusia toh hanya bisa berencana, kan? 

Jadi bayangkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya saat melihat tanda hitam yang mereka harapkan tak muncul di jari manis Wooseok.

Yang ada justru tanda berwarna merah. 

Bukan motif unik seperti tanaman menjalar yang ada, namun sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti kelopak bunga. 

Ironis. 

Sama-sama tanaman. Tapi bukan begitu cara mainnya. Nggak ada artinya kalau tanda mereka tak sama. Percuma. 

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk terdiam. Rasanya aneh. Bingung. Nggak tahu harus apa. Ini maksudnya apa sih? Mereka nggak mempersiapkan diri untuk kenyataan yang seperti ini. 

Keduanya bertatapan dengan bingung. Sama-sama menyangkal. Sama-sama nggak mau. Tapi untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja keduanya tak sanggup. 

Nggak tahu. Bingung. Sedih. Nggak nyangka. Hancur. Lalu marah. Wooseok marah banget. Wooseok nggak pernah semarah ini. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir. Wajah Wooseok menegang menyadari bahwa ternyata Jinhyuk bukan teman sejiwanya. 

_Apa-apaan. Nggak mungkin._

Wooseok mengerjap lalu berlari dengan panik menuruni tangga rumahnya. Bunda. Dia harus kasih tahu bunda. Nggak mau. Wooseok nggak mau kalau _soulmate_ -nya bukan Jinhyuk. Ia kemudian menemukan bunda di ruang makan, terlihat sedang menata meja. Ditubruknya sang bunda yang kemudian terbingung-bingung, apalagi saat mendengar racauan Wooseok yang panik dan tak jelas. 

“Bundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Bundaaaa…….. Bunda….. jari Wooseok… jari Wooseok merah… beda warna sama Jinhyuk… Wooseok nggak mau!!! Wooseok nggak mau, Bunda…. Wooseok nggak mau…” Wooseok yang awalnya marah justru kini terisak di pelukan bunda. 

_Nggak mau, nggak mau, nggak mau._

Bunda yang menangkap semua kalimat Wooseok kaget bukan kepalang. Ia tentu ingat ini hari apa. _Cake_ kesukaan Wooseok pun sudah disiapkan. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jinhyuk bukanlah teman sejiwa Wooseok. Apalagi keduanya sudah menunggu-nunggu ulang tahun Wooseok hari ini. Sementara itu, Wooseok masih menangis meraung-raung di dalam pelukan. Begitu banyak kata ‘nggak mau’ ‘merah’ ‘beda’ dan ‘Jinhyuk’ yang ia sebutkan. 

Jinhyuk yang langsung menyusul Wooseok untuk berlari turun pun hanya berdiri terdiam beberapa meter di belakang Wooseok. Tapi bunda bisa melihat bahwa tangannya mengepal begitu keras, dengan _finger band_ masih menutupi tanda miliknya. Bunda bahkan khawatir bahwa Jinhyuk bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri sangking kerasnya ia mengepalkan tangan. Wajahnya pias. Binar matanya frustasi. Ada kesedihan yang begitu besar terlihat di wajahnya. 

Jinhyuk bahkan tak sadar saat ayah Wooseok menariknya ke dalam pelukan, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan Jinhyuk yang rasanya sudah tak mampu berpikir apa-apa. 

Ayah dan bunda kemudian berusaha menenangkan keduanya dan mendudukkan mereka di sofa yang nyaman. Dengan harapan keduanya akan merasa lebih baik. Tapi walau duduk bersisian, tak ada rona bahagia sama sekali di wajah mereka, hanya ada tatapan kosong melihat ayah dan bunda yang duduk tepat di depan mereka berdua. 

Keduanya juga terlihat sedih. Sama-sama tak menyangka nasib akan mempermainkan putra mereka dan putra sahabatnya sebegininya. 

“Wooseok, boleh ayah lihat tangan kamu?” 

Ada banyak kelopak mawar mini yang tersusun cantik membentuk cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Wooseok. Cantik. Warnanya merah. 

Warna merah itu begitu gelap. Segelap darah yang kental, hampir hitam. Warna merah gelapnya seakan mengolok-olok Wooseok yang begitu menginginkan ada warna hitam melingkar di jari manisnya. 

Tapi warnanya bukan hitam. Mau segelap apapun warna merah itu bukan hitam. Sama seperti nasibnya yang dipermainkan semesta. Mau secinta apapun, Jinhyuk bukan teman sejiwanya. 

Wooseok benci melihat tanda merah yang melingkar di jari manisnya. 

Ayah menghela napas dan mengembalikan tangan sang putra ke pangkuan lau beralih pada Jinhyuk yang masih diam seribu bahasa. “Jinhyuk? Ayah boleh lihat tanda _soulmate_ kamu? Boleh dibuka nggak?” suara ayah lembut meminta. Tapi Jinhyuk terlihat ragu. Rasanya ia belum siap untuk melihat tanda _soulmate_ -nya dan Wooseok yang kontras berbeda secara bersamaan. 

Tapi Jinhyuk cuma menarik dan menghela napas keras lalu menarik _finger band_ yang menyembunyikan tanda _soulmate_ -nya selama ini. Wooseok menggigit bibirnya saat melihat betapa berbeda tanda _soulmate_ mereka. 

Hitam. Hitam kelam.

Namun ayah dan bunda justru terlihat kaget. Mata mereka membelalak dan keduanya saling bertatapan. 

Ayah menarik tangan Jinhyuk lebih dekat lagi dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. “Dari awal warnanya udah hitam?” tanyanya. 

Hah? Maksudnya? Memangnya warna _soulmate mark_ bisa berubah-ubah? Jinhyuk nggak pernah dengar. Ada kebingungan yang sama terlihat di wajah Wooseok. 

“Pas kamu ulang tahun memang dapat tandanya warna hitam, Jinhyuk?” ayah bertanya sekali lagi. Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Iya, yah… dari awal hitam… emang warnanya bisa berubah?” tanyanya bingung. 

“Bisa…” kali ini bunda yang ikut bicara. Jinhyuk dan Wooseok nggak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Ia terlihat sedih… tapi juga sedikit lega… tapi juga terlihat cemas… membingungkan. 

“Kok aku nggak tahu, bun, kalo warnanya bisa berubah?” kali ini Wooseok yang bertanya, sementara Jinhyuk ikut menanti jawaban. 

“Warna apapun _soulmate mark_ kalian… akan berubah jadi hitam kalau _soulmate_ kalian meninggal..” bunda menjelaskan dengan perlahan. Menunggu keduanya meresapi informasi baru yang selama ini mereka tak pernah ketahui. 

Normalnya Jinhyuk akan merasa sedih mengetahui teman sejiwanya sudah tak ada di dunia. Tapi sungguh, dia biasa-biasa saja. 

Bingung. 

Nggak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. 

Haruskah dia bersedih akan kepergian orang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali? Namanya pun Jinhyuk tak tahu. Apalagi selama ini, _soulmate_ di bayangannya adalah Wooseok. Rasanya sulit untuk bersedih akan kepergian bayangan tanpa wajah yang tak diketahuinya. Apakah dia sebaiknya merasa bersalah karena bahkan tak merasa sedih? Jinhyuk nggak tahu. 

Berbeda dengannya, Wooseok mengerjap berkali-kali, masih berusaha meresapi fakta bahwa Jinhyuk tak memiliki _soulmate._

Oh.

_Oh._

“Jadi Jinhyuk nggak punya _soulmate_ , bun? Gitu kan maksudnya?” mendengar kalimat Wooseok tersebut rasanya juga menjadi bentuk pemahaman bagi Jinhyuk. 

_Benar. Hitam. Jinhyuk nggak lagi punya soulmate!!_

“Iya… Jinhyuk udah nggak punya _soulmate._ Hitam berarti _soulmate_ -nya Jinhyuk udah meninggal sebelum Jinhyuk terima tandanya. Bahkan bisa aja udah meninggal sebelum lahir, atau pas masih kecil. Kita nggak ada yang tahu…” 

Wooseok terdiam sejenak. Dia nggak peduli mau _soulmate_ Jinhyuk itu siapa kek, kapan meninggalnya kek, sungguh, Wooseok nggak peduli. Yang kini terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya adalah fakta bahwa _soulmate_ Jinhyuk itu udah nggak ada. 

Jinhyuk nggak punya _soulmate._ Maka- 

“Tapi Wooseok masih punya _soulmate_ , kak. Tanda kamu warnanya merah. Walau gelap tapi kamu berarti masih punya _soulmate_ ,” kalimat bunda tersebut membuyarkan hal yang sedang ia pikirkan. 

Oh, Wooseok nggak peduli. Wooseok nggak butuh _soulmate_. Wooseok nggak butuh siapa-siapa selain Jinhyuk. Fakta bahwa Jinhyuk nggak lagi punya teman sejiwa sudah cukup baginya. 

“Ayah… Bunda… Wooseok… manusia yang bebas kan? Wooseok boleh menentukan pilihan sendiri kan?” 

Bunda menghela napas. “Bunda ngerti maksud kamu, kak… Tapi nggak semudah itu, sayang. Akan berat buat kamu, lho...” 

_Fuck soulmate. The love of my life is Jinhyuk and it will ALWAYS be Jinhyuk._

“Aku nggak peduli, bun. Aku udah gede. Aku bisa memilih takdirku sendiri. Pertanyaanku apakah ayah sama bunda akan marah? Akan melarang?” 

Ada nada tegas dan penuh keyakinan terdengar dari suara Wooseok. Jinhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya pun hanya menatap dengan cemas. Jinhyuk bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia berharap. Mana mungkin dia tidak berharap. 

“Kamu tahu ayah sama bunda gimana kan, kak? Kita nggak akan larang. Bahagiamu, kamu yang menentukan. Ayah sama bunda selalu kasih kebebasan, dengan catatan kamu bisa mempertanggungjawabkan kebebasan kamu itu.” Dan Wooseok tersenyum lega mendengar pernyataan sang ayah. Sungguh, Wooseok cuma takut ayah dan bundanya tidak mendukung keputusannya ini. Tapi Wooseok sudah benar-benar mantap. Setelah ini ia akan membicarakan hal yang sama dengan papa dan mama Jinhyuk. Yang penting, restu orang tuanya sudah ada dalam genggaman. 

_Jinhyuk’s soulmate is gone? Good._

“Mulai sekarang _soulmate_ -nya Jinhyuk itu aku. Kim Wooseok.” 

  
  


***


	5. Jawaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Di hari itu juga, Wooseok memutuskan untuk menentang dunia. Dia bilang dia manusia yang bebas dan nggak terkekang takdir. Dan kalau memang kita harus menentang semesta, dia bilang nggak apa-apa kalau sama saya. Dengan berani dia memutuskan bahwa dia mau saya terus ada di hidupnya."

**_Lee Jinhyuk, Karir dan Cinta: Sosok Menarik di Tengah Hingar Bingar Dunia Mode dan Akting_ ** __

Nama Lee Jinhyuk tak asing lagi di industri mode tanah air, bahkan dunia. Berawal dari ditemukan secara tak sengaja oleh agensi Blue Sun yang masih menaunginya hingga sekarang, pria yang akrab disapa Jinhyuk ini sering wara-wiri di panggung mode internasional, termasuk pekan busana di ‘Big 4’ yaitu Paris, Milan, London dan New York. Namanya semakin menjadi perbincangan saat terpilih menjadi salah satu  _ muse _ untuk koleksi Fall/Winter dari Saint Laurent. Ia pun kemudian menjalin kerjasama dengan berbagai brand terkenal seperti Kenzo, Louis Vuitton, Givenchy, Isabel Marant dan sempat menjadi wajah dari  _ campaign _ brand MLB, COMODO, Kangol, hingga WOOYOUNGMI. 

Dari sana, wajah tampan dan tubuh semampai Jinhyuk rupanya menarik perhatian banyak pecinta mode dunia. Wajahnya bahkan bisa kalian lihat di berbagai iklan televisi, YouTube dan  _ billboard _ di tengah-tengah kota. Seakan tak puas dan ingin menunjukkan  _ skill- _ nya dengan lebih lagi, kini Jinhyuk bahkan terjun ke dunia akting dan akan melakukan debutnya lewat film _ Langit Kelana _ , sebuah karya yang diadaptasi dari novel berjudul sama yang menarik banyak minat warganet. Kepada **Urban Magazine** , Jinhyuk berbincang mengenai banyak hal mulai dari pekerjaan, kehidupan pribadi dan bahkan masalah cinta. Siapa tahu, akan ada fakta yang membuat kalian terkejut? 

**Urban Magazine (UB):** Hai Jinhyuk, apa kabar? Lagi sibuk apa saja sih belakangan ini? Apakah memang sedang fokus untuk film atau masih ada kegiatan lain yang dikerjakan? 

**Lee Jinhyuk (LJH):** Halo! Kabar saya baik, terima kasih. Kemarin-kemarin masih sempat ambil  _ job  _ untuk  _ runway _ dan  _ photoshoot _ tapi untuk sementara di- _ stop _ dulu karena mau fokus untuk  _ shooting  _ film. Memakan banyak waktu juga, kan. Jadi saya pikir akan lebih baik kalau untuk  _ modeling _ kita  _ on hold. _ Tapi saya masih menyelesaikan kontrak-kontrak yang ada dan paling foto-foto untuk  _ endorsement  _ dan  _ campaign shoot  _ saja yang nggak butuh waktu lama. 

**UB:** _I see._ Sebagai salah satu supermodel Korea yang kini terjun ke dunia akting, apa saja sih persiapan yang kamu lakukan? Karena kan ini perdana banget untuk seorang Lee Jinhyuk berkontribusi dalam layar lebar. Gimana rasanya bisa kerja sama bareng sutradara seterkenal Bong Joon-ho? 

**LJH** : Akting itu merupakan salah satu hal yang ingin saya coba dan tekuni sejak dulu, sih. Jadi cukup gugup juga, tapi sangat  _ excited. _ Sebenarnya, saya merasa tidak terlalu kesulitan saat mencoba akting. Karena menurut saya  berfoto di depan kamera hingga jalan di  _ runway _ itu juga merupakan _ form of acting. _ Saya bukan jadi Lee Jinhyuk yang biasa saat saya ada di  _ runway  _ atau depan kamera. Nggak mungkin dong saya sehari-hari jalan seperti waktu saya jalan di _runway_? Muka angkuh atau ekspresi masam yang  _ edgy? _ Hahahaha. Tapi tentu saya ada persiapan juga. Waktu lolos audisi untuk film ini, sutradara Bong langsung atur jadwal sama agensi saya untuk  _ coaching clinic _ . Menurut beliau, memang karakter Skye itu dia bisa lihat muncul lewat saya, jadi dia bilang tinggal diasah terus saja. Selain itu juga tentunya ada sesi reading dan workshop bareng  _ casts _ yang lain. 

Kalau untuk perasaan sih tentu saya bangga, ya. Sutradara Bong itu orangnya baik dan asik untuk diajak berdiskusi. Jadi saya dapat banyak sekali masukan dan ilmu baru. Beliau juga sabar menghadapi saya yang baru pertama kali akting. 

**UB:** Balik lagi ke fashion, hal apa saja sih yang kamu sukai dari menjadi model dan berada di industri fashion? 

**LJH:** _There are some perks of being a model that i like, such as wearing clothes that i don’t usually wear in my daily life just like playing a role play._ _Couture_ misalnya, punya banyak desain dan detail yang _intriguing_ dan unik. _I do enjoy working with luxury brands,_ mereka punya banyak sekali konsep yang menarik dan penuh tantangan. _But I’d like to try wearing vintage clothes too,_ mungkin nanti setelah film, kalau ada brand yang tertarik bisa kontak agensi saya hehehe. 

**UB:** _Then acting,_ sudah disinggung bahwa kamu tidak kesulitan dalam menjalaninya. Tapi ada nggak sih tantangan terbesar yang cukup membuat kamu kewalahan? 

**LJH** : Hmmm, jujur belum ada sih. Mungkin karena  _ shooting _ juga baru berjalan lima hari. Karakter Skye yang saya perankan itu merupakan teman dari karakter utama, Kala, yang diperankan oleh Han Seungwoo. Jadi saya banyak adegan sama dia. Untuk hari ini  _ shooting _ -nya lebih ke karakter utama wanitanya, yaitu Lana, yang diperankan oleh Im Yoona, makanya saya hari ini bisa ngabur dari lokasi dan ke sini deh. Selama empat hari  _ shooting,  _ saya nggak terlalu menemukan kesulitan, sih. Ini bukannya sombong lho, ya. Boleh tanya sendiri sama kru dan staf lainnya. Mungkin karena sayanya juga senang menjalaninya, terus ada pengaruh karena pacar saya juga ada di sana, jadi lebih tenang dan semangat kali, ya? 

**UB** :  _ Speaking about boyfriend,  _ kalau berdasarkan novelnya kan, kamu nanti ada sedikit  _ love-line _ dengan karakter Saura yang diperankan oleh Kim Goeun. Pacar kamu sempat bete atau cemburu nggak, sih? 

**LJH:** Hahahaha aduh… Sejujurnya Wooseok itu orangnya manja banget… Ini saya nggak lagi protes lho, ya. Dia manja dan penuh kasih sayang. Nggak pernah ragu untuk melimpahi saya dengan cinta. Dia tahu apa yang bikin saya bahagia. Akting salah satu hal yang bikin saya bahagia. Dia bilang dia bisa lihat itu dari binar mata saya pas saya ngomongin soal skrip yang saya terima, atau pengalaman akting pertama saya pas  _ shooting _ perdana. Dia juga lihat kalau saya tulus di lokasi. Jadi, dia bilang dia nggak akan cemburu. Karena yang lagi ada di depan kamera itu Skye dan bukan Lee Jinhyuk. 

**UB:** Gimana nih rasanya kerja bareng  _ soulmate  _ juga, walaupun dia kontribusinya  _ off-screen? _

**LJH:** Itu semua cuma asumsi orang-orang nggak, sih? Saya nggak punya _soulmate._

**UB:** Maaf ini saya kaget banget… Tapi soal ini boleh diceritakan lebih lanjut nggak, Jinhyuk? Karena jujur, kayaknya semua orang di negara ini tahunya kamu dan Wooseok itu  _ soulmate  _ nggak, sih? 

**LJH:** _ Well, ya… Frankly speaking, _ kita nggak pernah kasih  _ statement  _ bahwa kita adalah  _ soulmate.  _ Semuanya asumsi orang-orang dan sungguh saya tersanjung, berarti kami berdua di mata kalian semua ya secocok itu. Cerita ya… hmm… nggak apa-apa, sih. Tapi saya nggak bisa ngomong atas nama dia, ya. Jadi ini  _ purely  _ pemikiran saya. Rasanya nggak adil kalau saya ngomong atas nama dia sementara dia juga nggak ada di sini. 

**UB:** Nggak apa-apa banget, kok! Pasti pembaca semua penasaran sama kisah kalian. 

**LJH:** _ Ok, sooooo…  _ Saya dan Wooseok itu teman dari kecil. Dari lahir malah, ya. Soalnya orang tua kami memang bersahabat.  _ Long story short _ , kita sama-sama jatuh cinta dan jujur saja, sepanjang hidup saya, cuma ada Kim Wooseok. Saya cuma pernah mencintai seorang Kim Wooseok, dan dia juga begitu. Saya bisa lihat itu, dan dia juga nggak pernah ragu untuk mengatakan cinta. Kita berdua cukup percaya diri kalau kita itu  _ soulmate _ . Bahkan orang tua kita juga berpikiran sama. Tapi ternyata,  _ soulmate mark  _ kita beda. Punya saya warna hitam dan ya kalian mungkin tahu kalau itu artinya  _ soulmate _ saya sudah meninggal, bahkan sebelum saya menerima tanda itu. Jadilah saya _ soulmate-less _ . Jujur, detik saya tahu Wooseok bukan  _ soulmate  _ saya, rasanya hancur. Hancur banget. Dunia rasanya berhenti. Saya nggak pernah mempersiapkan opsi lain soalnya, selain menghabiskan hidup saya sama Wooseok. Saya diam waktu lihat tanda dia nggak sama kayak punya saya. Udah mau nyerah. Membiarkan dia pergi dari hidup saya. Tapi mbak Dimitri tahu, nggak? 

**UB:** Apa tuh, Jinhyuk? 

**LJH:** Di hari itu juga, Wooseok memutuskan untuk menentang dunia. Dia bilang dia manusia yang bebas dan nggak terkekang takdir. Dan kalau memang kita harus menentang semesta, dia bilang nggak apa-apa kalau sama saya. Dengan berani dia memutuskan bahwa dia mau saya terus ada di hidupnya. Dia genggam tangan saya dengan erat. Erat banget. Seakan takut saya pergi dan nggak akan kembali. Katanya, dia yakin kalau nggak sama  _ soulmate _ pun dia bisa bahagia, asalkan sama saya. Jadi saya bisa apa? Dicintai segitunya, nggak ada alasan untuk menolak. Terlebih, saya juga begitu mencintainya. 

Papa dan mama saya sempat khawatir di awal, mereka takut, kalau nanti Wooseok ketemu  _ soulmate- _ nya, saya yang pastinya akan paling sakit. Menurut mereka, akan lebih baik kalau saya sejak awal merelakan Wooseok saja. Tapi Wooseok menolak. Cukup lama juga sampai dia bisa meyakinkan papa mama saya kalau saya adalah pilihan Wooseok untuk selamanya dan bukan cuma sementara. Keteguhannya dia itu yang bikin papa mama saya luluh dan yakin kalau saya ada di tangan yang tepat. 

**UB:** Wow. Mau nangis saya dengernya… Wooseok romantis banget. Tapi kalau saya boleh tanya, Jinhyuk sendiri apa nggak khawatir kalau nantinya Wooseok akan ketemu  _ soulmate _ -nya dan ninggalin kamu?

**LJH:** Khawatir ya pasti, lah. Khawatir banget. Saya _ insecure _ dan perasaan itu masih sering muncul. Rasanya kayak bom waktu. Saya terus menunggu apa Wooseok akan ketemu  _ soulmate _ -nya.  _ So many what ifs _ . Tapi bukan karena saya nggak percaya sama Wooseok. Saya nggak percayanya sama diri saya sendiri. Apa saya tega merebut kebahagiaan terbesar Wooseok dengan membiarkan dia terus sama saya dan bukan  _ soulmate _ -nya? Tapi saya berusaha untuk nggak mikirin terlalu jauh, sebab untuk sekarang ini hidup saya cukup dan bahagia. Masa depan nggak ada yang tahu, nggak juga saya. Di sini saya akan menyerahkan semua keputusan sama Wooseok dan dia bilang yang dia pilih adalah saya. Jadi saya percaya. 

**UB:** Wow saya  _ speechless _ banget. Tentunya menjalin hubungan sama Wooseok juga membantu untuk kamu dalam membangun emosi pas akting ya? _ I mean, _ wow, kalian itu segininya, lho! Hubungan kalian dalam banget. 

**LJH:** Amin. Hahahahaha. Sejujurnya iya. Saya banyak menjadikan pengalaman saya dan Wooseok yang kayaknya drama banget ini sebagai acuan dalam memproyeksikan emosi.  _ Shooting _ untuk bagian-bagian yang perlu emosi yang  _ raw _ itu belum berjalan sih. Tapi waktu proses  _ script-reading _ saya sempat menggali ingatan gimana rasanya berbunga-bunga di awal hubungan sama Wooseok pas remaja, gimana rasanya menyingkirkan kekhawatiran dan berhenti  _ insecure. _ Jadi ya, karena ragam emosi yang ditimbulkan, saya jadi bisa proyeksikan. Abis ini kalau saya main film yang  _ romcom _ atau yang sedih melankolis kayaknya saya bakal jago, deh hahahaha. 

**UB:** Karena kamu menyinggung soal film lain, kamu sendiri sudah ada rencana untuk main film apa setelah ini? Dan karena debut kamu saja sudah sama Bong Joon-ho, ada nggak sih sutradara lain yang kamu idam-idamkan dan pengen banget main di film yang disutradarainya? 

**LJH:** Jujur, sudah ada beberapa tawaran yang masuk. Tapi masih pembicaraan awal-awal saja. Masih jauh, lah. Saya sekarang mau fokus dulu sama _Langit Kelana._ Ini saja baru awal banget  _ shooting _ -nya, kan? Siapa tahu ternyata akting saya nggak memuaskan di mata penonton? Jadi saya mau fokus saja dulu. Untuk kedepannya, kalau ada  _ project  _ lain saya pasti bilang-bilang. Tapi karena saya anak baru banget di dunia akting, saya mau banget mencoba berbagai peran. Jadi antagonis, misalnya. Kayaknya seru banget. 

Kalau untuk sutradara… hmmm… kalau sutradara Bong nawarin film lain sama dia juga saya nggak keberatan hahahaha. Saya ngefans banget sama sutradara Bong dan nonton semua filmnya. Pas konferensi pers saya juga sudah bilang soal itu. Kalau selain sutradara Bong, saya juga ngefans banget sama sutradara Lee Chang-dong, Kim Yong-hwa, Kim Jee-won, Park Chan-wook… wah, banyak deh. 

**UB:** Wah, semoga bisa bekerja dengan mereka semua, ya! Terakhir nih, Apa sih harapan kamu untuk film  _ Langit Kelana _ dan ada nggak sih yang mau kamu sampaikan buat calon penonton filmnya dan tentunya fans kamu? 

**LJH:** Pastinya berharap semoga proses _ shooting _ bisa berjalan lancar dan nggak ada masalah. Semoga selesai tepat waktu biar bisa menyapa para penonton termasuk pembaca novelnya yang pasti penasaran visualisasinya akan gimana. Tapi saya yakin kalian akan suka, sih. Selain _casts_ dan semua kru yang terlibat itu paham apa yang mereka kerjakan, lokasi  _ shooting _ -nya juga bagus-bagus banget, begitu juga dari segi fashion yang akan memanjakan mata kalian banget. Pokoknya harus nonton! Buat fans saya juga, makasih banget atas dukungannya. _So far_ di media sosial saya selalu lihat ada banyak dukungan dan kalimat penyemangat dari kalian, jadi saya akan berusaha sebaik yang saya bisa supaya nggak mengecewakan kalian semua.  _ Thank you! And please anticipate Langit Kelana!!  _

**UB:** _ Thank you once again, Lee Jinhyuk. We wish you all the best _ mulai dari karir dan juga percintaannya dengan Kim Wooseok. Saya yakin kalian akan dapat banyak dukungan dan semoga bahagia terus, ya! 

**LJH:** Amin banget!!!  _ Thank you  _ mbak Dimitri dan Urban Magazine. Semoga bisa main-main ke sini lagi setelah filmnya kelar, hehehehe. Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih juga untuk yang baca artikel ini.  _ God bless! _

-

Wooseok nggak pernah selega ini. Ternyata _ come clean _ dan membeberkan kondisinya dan Jinhyuk kepada semua orang merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Wooseok merasa seperti tak ada lagi beban berat di pundaknya. Ia juga kini bisa mencinta dengan bebas tanpa ada yang disembunyikan. Walau Wooseok awalnya menentang keras, tapi Jinhyuk berhasil membuat pikirannya terbuka, bahwa kalau mereka ditanya soal  _ soulmate _ dan keduanya berbohong, nantinya akan ada banyak akibat buruk, melihat Jinhyuk kini sudah totalitas menjadi figur publik. Yang kehidupan pribadinya akan jadi konsumsi semua orang. Yang akan mendatangkan banyak rasa penasaran. Tapi Wooseok nggak keberatan. Akting merupakan pilihan yang membuat Jinhyuk bahagia dan Wooseok tak mau bahagia sendiri. Ia mau bahagia berdua. Dengan Jinhyuk. Selalu, dan selamanya. 

Tentu saja ada berbagai pro kontra mengenai hubungan Jinhyuk dengan Wooseok. Ada banyak orang yang membicarakan mengenai kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua bersama walau bukan teman sejiwa. Orang-orang yang biasa kita sebut sebagai  _ ‘soulmate supremacist’ _ yang memegang teguh pada konsep _ soulmate _ tentunya menentang dan mencemooh Wooseok dan Jinhyuk yang dianggap melawan kodrat dan semesta.

Tapi ada lebih banyak yang menyuarakan kekaguman mereka, salut akan keberanian Wooseok yang seperti tidak peduli dan tetap memilih Jinhyuk. Menurut mereka, Wooseok sangatlah romantis. Bayangkan, ada orang yang rela mencintaimu dengan apa adanya, tanpa alasan, tanpa ikatan  _ soulmate. _ Orang-orang kini menjadikan Wooseok sebagai standar yang tinggi. Ingin dicinta seperti Wooseok mencintai Jinhyuk, kata mereka. Ingin punya hubungan yang bahkan melebihi hubungan  _ soulmate _ seperti Jinhyuk dan Wooseok katanya. 

Kalau tadinya mereka hanya sekedar  _ couple goals, _ kini keduanya seperti pasangan yang diagung-agungkan. Sempurna. Membuat orang-orang heran bagaimana mereka bisa sebegitu saling melengkapinya ketika mereka bahkan diciptakan bukan untuk bersama. 

Wooseok juga lega sekali setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya dan Jinhyuk. Tentu ada banyak nada kecewa, tapi lebih karena, mengapa mereka berdua merahasiakannya. Tapi mereka bisa mengerti. Mereka juga mendukung. (Khusus untuk Byungchan, dukungan datang juga sebagai ajang pertukaran untuk nomor telepon Han Seungwoo.) 

Wooseok tenang. Jinhyuk juga bahagia, karena Wooseok terlihat lebih lepas. Wooseok kini tak takut. Dan melihatnya seperti itu, Jinhyuk juga jadi selalu ingin tersenyum. Dua bulan berlalu sejak majalah berisikan wawancara Jinhyuk itu terbit, dan hidup mereka kini terasa begitu sempurna. Begitu indah. 

Tapi hidup nggak akan terus-terusan berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. 

Dan mimpi buruk itu akhirnya datang juga. Wooseok melihat dengan jelas mimpi buruk itu datang dalam bentuk tato yang melingkar di jari manis Lee Sejin. 

Tato itu, sama persis. 

  
  


***


	6. Dipilih Takdir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata pepatah, sepintar-pintarnya bangkai ditutupi, baunya tetap tercium juga. Benar, dan Wooseok nggak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakannya sendiri. 

Dua bulan lebih berlalu sejak fakta bahwa keduanya bukan _soulmate_ itu terkuak, artinya sudah dua bulan lebih pula proses _shooting_ film _Langit Kelana_ berlangsung. Jinhyuk sibuk, tapi Wooseok nggak kalah sibuknya. Bolak-balik mengambil dan mengembalikan baju, mempersiapkan semuanya di lokasi bersama tim dan masih banyak lagi. Iya, Wooseok memang bukan tipe pemimpin yang terima jadi. Wooseok pemimpin yang sesungguhnya, yang tahu diri dan selalu ikut terjun langsung, bahkan ke hal-hal kecil yang remeh. Jadi pemandangan Wooseok yang kecil lalu hilir mudik dan terlihat sibuk bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Jinhyuk. Seringnya ia mencuri pandang, lalu tertawa sendiri melihat si kecil yang menggemaskan itu, biasanya diikuti dua anggota timnya yang mengekor kemana-mana. 

Hari ini pun, Wooseok terlihat sibuk luar biasa. Ada pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah acara pesta, lebih tepatnya sebuah _after party_ acara _fashion show_. Bayangkan berapa banyak baju yang harus dipersiapkan Wooseok dan timnya, terlebih lagi, gaun untuk Im Yoona yang memerankan karakter Lana terlihat rumit. Jadi lah Wooseok sendiri yang harus memakaikannya dan memastikan semuanya pas dan sesuai. Siap dengan berbagai peniti segala ukuran hingga gunting dan jarum serta benang.

“Kamu hari ini yang bajuin Cala sama Celi dulu ya, Hyuk,” Wooseok berkata sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya berdua dengan Jinhyuk. Pria tingginya itu juga akan muncul dalam adegan pesta, dan Wooseok sudah mempersiapkan setelan jas yang cukup santai, bukan ditujukan untuk mencuri _spotlight_ pemeran utama, tapi masih sesuai dengan karakter Skye dan tetap memamerkan semua keindahan dan betapa superiornya kaki panjang seorang Lee Jinhyuk. 

“Kamu mau makein baju mbak Yoona, ya?” tanyanya dengan pipi menggembung. Lucu. Wooseok pengen banget cubit pipi itu, tapi karena kasihan lagi makan, jadi dikecup saja. “Iya. Ribet bajunya kayak ber- _layer_ gitu. Baju kamu kan gampang, makanya sama Cala Celi aja.” 

“Cala Celi tuh yang berdua yang ngekorin kamu terus?” 

“Iyaaa, kamu waktu itu kenalannya pake nama asli, Marsala sama Michele, cuma karena mereka lucu, aku sering panggil Cala dan Celi. Mereka suka panggil aku Ucin. Jangan ketuker ya, Cala yang bajunya item-item terus tapi nonton iklan Sariwangi aja nangis, Celi yang bajunya pastel gemes tapi hobinya nantangin tukang parkir.” 

Wooseok terus bercerita mengenai kelucuan juniornya sambil menghabiskan santap makan siangnya. Jinhyuk suka Wooseok yang seperti ini. Yang ceria, yang ceriwis, yang banyak tawa. “Pokoknya Hyuk, jangan diisengin ya, dua-duanya ngefans sama kamu itu,” tutupnya sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan. Wooseok mengecup Jinhyuk tepat di ujung bibir, sebelum tersenyum dan meninggalkan sang kekasih. 

Jinhyuk memasuki ruang ganti dan melihat ada dua gadis dengan tinggi badan yang jauh di bawah dirinya sedang terlihat sibuk. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. “Cala aku deg-degan banget ih kenapa sih kak Wooseok kasih pacarnya ke kita, sih?” Jinhyuk mendengar gadis berambut panjang dengan sweater pastel itu bicara. _Oh, ini yang namanya Michele_. “Ya nggak dikasih ke kita juga astaga Cel, dibajuin doang.” _Baju hitam-hitam, yang ini Cala._

“Ehem, halo..” Jinhyuk melambaikan tangan ke arah keduanya, yang langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka berdua. Beku sejenak. 

“Eh… kak Jinhyuk… halo kak….” ujar si gadis berbaju hitam. Yang lebih kecil terlihat sedikit menyembunyikan diri karena kaget. Berusaha profesional, keduanya langsung menghampiri dan mengambilkan setelan jas yang akan Jinhyuk pakai. “Ini kak bajunya. Ganti dulu aja nanti aku sama Michele yang rapiin,” katanya sambil menyodorkan setelan jas berwarna krem dan sebuah turtleneck berwarna merah. Jinhyuk meraihnya, lalu menggantungnya di rak gantung yang terletak di dekatnya. Jinhyuk membuka kancing kemejanya, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak menuju ke bagian ruangan yang ditutup dengan kelambu. 

Cala dan Celi mengerjap bingung. “Kak Jinhyuk… ganti baju di sini?” 

“Iya biar cepet aja. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa langsung ditolongin kalian, kan? Aku takut bikin lecek bajunya nih soalnya…” 

“Oh.. yaudah kita berdua keluar dulu kalo gitu ya kak..” 

Jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kurang ajar. Memberikan senyum tipis yang, kalau menurut Wooseok adalah senyum profesionalnya. “Lho, nggak usah. Kalian kan _stylist,_ udah sering lihat cowok cewek setengah telanjang, kan? Bantuin ya?” 

Jinhyuk tuh iseng banget memang. Makin dilarang ya, makin dikerjain. Rasanya puas melihat rona merah di wajah keduanya, lalu bagaimana mereka salah tingkah dan membantu Jinhyuk memakai bajunya, tapi sambil mengedarkan pandangan kemana-mana, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan Jinhyuk. 

_Maaf ya Wooseok, juniornya aku kerjain._

Nggak tahu aja, Wooseoknya juga lagi dikerjain sama semesta.

-

Memakaikan baju untuk Im Yoona sebenarnya tidak sesulit itu, tapi Wooseok harus ikut campur tangan dan memastikannya semua terpasang dengan benar. Makanya, ia cukup lama berada di ruang ganti Im Yoona dan bahkan memintanya untuk mencoba berjalan di sekitar dan memastikan bahwa gaunnya pas dan membalut tubuhnya dengan tepat. _Wardrobe malfunction_ bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditolerir oleh Wooseok. 

Dari sana, Wooseok berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ia harus mengecek apakah Han Seungwoo sudah mengenakan setelan jasnya, begitu juga dengan Jinhyuk. Tapi harusnya Wooseok belajar, kalau terburu-buru itu nggak baik. Seperti mengulang sejarah, ada sosok yang sampai terjatuh karena tertabrak olehnya. 

Wooseok berhenti untuk membantunya berdiri, lalu terkaget-kaget melihat sosok pria kecil (ya… sama sih tingginya sama dia) yang ada di depannya. Yang dibantu berdiri juga membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari bahwa yang menabraknya ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang menabraknya beberapa bulan lalu. Takdir bekerja dengan lucu, ya? 

“Lho… Kim Wooseok, kan? Yang bantuin nyari cafe?” katanya. Suaranya halus dan pelan. 

“Iya. Lee Sejin?” jawab Wooseok tak yakin. Tapi yang di depannya lantas tersenyum. “Iya!! Hehehe masih inget ternyata. Maaf ya waktu itu ngerepotin.” 

“Oh… nggak, nggak repot kok. Ngapain di sini? Kamu staff produksi, kah?” Sebenarnya Wooseok bisa saja langsung pergi dari sana setelah membantu Sejin berdiri. Buru-buru kan tadi? Tapi entah kenapa malah ada pertanyaan yang muncul. Aneh saja, sebab sudah dua bulan lebih proses _shooting_ , namun ia tak pernah melihat Lee Sejin ada di sana, sementara tak sembarangan orang bisa mendapatkan akses seperti ini. 

“Oh bukan!! Aku mau cari papaku, produser Lee. Tahu nggak dia ada di mana?” 

Wooseok hampir saja menawarkan untuk mengantarkan pria itu bertemu produser Lee. Namun mata Wooseok menangkap sesuatu saat Sejin melambaikan tangan dengan panik di depan dadanya, menyangkal pertanyaan Wooseok perihal staff film. 

Iya. Wooseok dapat melihat dengan jelas mimpi buruk itu datang dalam bentuk tato yang melingkar di jari manis Lee Sejin.

Tato itu, sama persis. Merah. Kelopak mawar kecil. Merah. Merah. Merah. Merah. 

Kosong. 

Wooseok nggak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Untuk sekejap dia bahkan lupa bernapas. Matanya terbelalak lalu langsung angkat kaki setelah terburu-buru mengatakan, “Sejin saya udah ditunggu. Maaf ya, saya duluan.” 

Wooseok mengutuk dalam hati betapa sialnya hari ini. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sekali. _Sial banget. Sial, sial, sial, sial._

_Kenapa harus ketemu, sih? Ada jutaan manusia di dunia ini kenapa juga harus ketemu?_

_Sumpah gue nggak butuh soulmate. What the actual fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Gue nggak butuh!!! Please, semesta, tolong, sumpah gue nggak butuh siapa-siapa selain Jinhyuk tolong jauhin ya Tuhan…._

“Seok?” 

Wooseok bahkan nggak sadar kalau dia hampir saja melewati Jinhyuk. _Jinhyuknya_. Yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah sedikit bertanya-tanya, lalu tampak khawatir karena melihat wajah sang kekasih pucat pasi. Kayak baru lihat setan. “Kamu kenapa? Kok pucet?”

Wooseok tersadar kalau ada Jinhyuknya tepat di hadapan. Jantungnya mencelos. Dia benar-benar nggak butuh siapa-siapa selain Jinhyuk. Maka sang kekasih dipeluknya. Erat. _Nggak mau lepas. Nggak mau. Nggak mau siapa-siapa kecuali Jinhyuk. Nggak butuh._

Frustasi. Wooseok nggak tahu harus gimana. Jinhyuknya nggak boleh tahu. Nggak. Nggak boleh ada yang tahu. Nggak juga Sejin, nggak juga orang tuanya. Siapapun nggak boleh tahu. Cuma Wooseok yang tahu. 

Wooseok melepaskan pelukan, memberikan jarak pada tubuh mereka berdua, namun kemudian menggapai tangan Jinhyuk. Digenggamnya erat. Wooseok nggak mau kehilangan Jinhyuk. Nggak, nggak. Wooseok nggak akan kehilangan Jinhyuk. Ditatapnya jari manis dengan cincin hitam itu penuh benci. 

“Seok? Kenapa?” 

“Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Aku capek banget. Lemes, Hyuk…” 

Jinhyuk panik dikit melihat kekasihnya. Jarang-jarang Wooseok terlihat segini terkurasnya karena pekerjaan. Jadi dia segera mencarikan _energy drink_ yang biasa diminumnya dan memastikan Wooseok untuk istirahat sejenak. Untuk saja pengambilan gambar hari ini akan selesai setelah _take_ untuk adegan pesta. Nggak sampai empat jam juga selesai. 

Akhirnya, Jinhyuk ikut pulang ke rumah Wooseok. Dia nggak mau meninggalkan Wooseok dalam keadaan seperti itu. Makanya, setelah mandi dan berganti baju dengan sepasang piyama yang ia tinggalkan di kamar Wooseok, Jinhyuk bersiap untuk ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dengan harapan dapat memberikan kehangatan pada Wooseok. 

Tapi Wooseok terlalu diam. Jinhyuk nggak bisa baca air mukanya, tapi ia tahu betul kalau Wooseok bukan cuma terlalu capek. Walau bukan teman sejiwa, Jinhyuk yang paling mengetahui seluk beluk seorang Kim Wooseok. 

“Kamu sebenarnya kenapa, sayang?” tanyanya lembut, tangannya mengelus surai halus Wooseok. Yang diperlakukan dengan penuh sayang justru kaget. Terkejut. Lalu ada sedikit rasa bersalah. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, Jinhyuk nggak boleh tahu. Jadi yang dilakukannya justru sesuatu yang ia anggap perlu, tapi sebenarnya nggak menyelesaikan masalah. 

Distraksi. 

Wooseok butuh distraksi. 

_“Hyuk, make love to me?”_

Aroma bunga peony dan mandarin yang tercium dari lilin aromaterapi yang Jinhyuk pasang harusnya bisa membawa ketenangan untuk mereka. Tapi bagi Jinhyuk yang ada malah rasa bertanya-tanya. Juga kaget. Lalu _overthinking._

“Kamu ada masalah, kan? Kamu kalo ada masalah cerita, sayang. Biar kita cari sama-sama jalan keluarnya,” katanya lembut. 

“Nanti. _Please? I want to feel you. Now. I want you inside me. Jinhyuk, please?”_ Wooseok nggak menunggu. Ia bergerak naik dan duduk di atas Jinhyuk. Lantas melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu, dengan menggoda, kalau Jinhyuk boleh menambahkan. Tangan-tangan nakal Wooseok lantas bergerayang dan melepaskan piyama Jinhyuk. 

Cantik. Wooseok cantik. Tanpa sehelai benang pun, hanya sebuah cincin hitam tersemat di jari. 

Siapa Jinhyuk bisa menolak? Bibir mungil itu dipagutnya, leher jenjang itu dikecupnya, kulit mulus itu disentuhnya, diberi sedikit cinderamata, yang sampai besok pun rasanya masih akan belum hilang. Malam itu mereka bercinta, walau Jinhyuk tetap merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya. Ada. Ada rasa bersalah terasa. 

-

Kata pepatah, sepintar-pintarnya bangkai ditutupi, baunya tetap tercium juga. Benar, dan Wooseok nggak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakannya sendiri. 

Wooseok selalu berhati-hati saat berada di ranah publik. Tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan cincinnya. Di rumah saja cincin itu terus dipakai, apalagi di luar. Tapi sejak Jinhyuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka bukan teman sejiwa, Wooseok sedikit melonggar. Toh orang-orang sudah tahu mereka sepasang kekasih normal yang saling mencinta walau bukan _soulmate_. Nggak ada alasan lagi untuk terus-terusan menutupi betapa berbedanya tanda mereka berdua. 

Wooseok lupa. 

Masih ada satu alasan untuk menutupi tanda tersebut. Kalau-kalau orang yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengannya muncul. Kalau-kalau teman sejiwanya muncul dan melihat tanda itu. 

Lupa. Nggak kepikiran sama sekali hal itu di kepalanya saat ia melepas cincin tersebut di wastafel untuk mencuci tangan setelah makan nasi kotak di lokasi _shooting_ yang hari ini menunya adalah nasi padang. Wooseok sedang membasuh kedua tangannya agar bersih dari sabun saat tiba-tiba tangan kirinya ditarik. 

Kaget. Wooseok hampir mengibaskan tangan asing tersebut dan berkata nggak sopan. Tapi yang ia hadapi adalah wajah Lee Sejin yang tersenyum penuh bahagia. Penuh kemenangan. Penuh rasa lega. Lalu Wooseok merasa tangannya digenggam dan detakan jantungnya jadi terasa lebih keras. 

_Fuck my life._

“Wooseok!! Tanda _soulmate_ kita sama!!” katanya penuh senyum serasa mengangkat tangan kirinya, yang tak tertutup apa-apa. Wajah itu begitu cerah, senyumnya lebar, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pias wajah Wooseok. 

Tahu. Wooseok tahu itu. Tapi bukan. Bukan, bukan ini kenyataan yang ia inginkan. 

Wooseok mengerjap. Tangan Sejin masih menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Sungguh, rasa penasaran tentu ada, tapi Wooseok manusia merdeka. Wooseok bisa memilih. Dan sebenarnya pertanyaan dan pilihan itu tak perlu. Karena baginya, hanya ada Jinhyuk. 

Jadi yang pertama dilakukannya adalah melepas tangan Sejin, lalu mengambil cincin hitamnya dan langsung berlari sambil mengutarakan alasan yang tak jelas, meninggalkan Lee Sejin sendirian di sana. 

***


End file.
